Love Has Its Troubles
by 6275mystic
Summary: Naruto is in love with his cheating boyfriend Sasuke. Kiba is known for being a slut. What happens when Naruto finds out about Sasuke? How will Sasuke's possessiveness affect Naruto?  Will he ever get out of the raven's control? Please read to find out!
1. The Prologue

**A/N: so this is my first time writing a story with an outline! Yay! So it should be better than my other stories (or i'm hoping) So the first two chapters i'm posting don't have Kiba in them...sadly. But chapter three will, so this is not a SasuNaru fic if you were sorta confused at how this starts off. Also if you could review at the end i would really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy :)**

**Warning! Loads of cussing, sex, and various references to retarded Sasuke...**

**Disclaimer: I really do own nothing... if i did then the fox and the hound would already be a couple. the only thing i do own is the plot.**

* * *

><p>The Prologue: 2 Years Earlier<p>

Naruto was fifteen and had lived a pretty simple life. He had always dealt with things not in the most orderly fashion… but he got them done. The only thing he had gone after in the most carefully planned way was Sasuke. He loved Sasuke probably since the day he met him when he was thirteen. They had always been in the same class but Naruto had never really paid attention to the Uchiha. He had only started paying attention was the day they were assigned to the same team, which was the day of their first kiss. Amazingly Sasuke hadn't beaten him up in front of everyone for the accident.

The day came when he was sick of just chasing after the sharingan user without getting anywhere. He finally blurted out that he wanted to date the silent boy and all Sasuke said was his usual "Hn." Naruto took that as a yes and every day since then he was always at Sasuke's side. There wasn't a time went anyone had seen them separate. Sakura had become worried that Naruto was a bit too attached to Sasuke but he had just brushed her off by saying, "I'm not too attached. We are moving in together after all." Still, didn't she have a right to worry about her friend.

The day Naruto moved into Sasuke's place he was ecstatic. The blonde was told to set up his stuff in Sasuke's room. They had made love a few times but Naruto hoped it would be more special since he was finally living with the person he had loved for so long. The young genin went back out to see where Sasuke had gone but couldn't find him. he didn't worry for too long, he thought that his love was just out getting some things to make Naruto more settled in. sadly what Sasuke was doing was far from thinking about the well being of the little blonde.

Sasuke came back so late that Naruto had fallen asleep on the couch. He didn't even bother waking the boy, he just walked into his room and fell asleep from exhaustion. Naruto woke up a little later to go to the bathroom and went to check if Sasuke had returned safely. He peeked into the bedroom and saw a tuft of black hair sticking out from the top of the bed. Naruto wondered why the raven hadn't waked him up but pushed it to the back of his mind. He made up some ridiculous excuse about Sasuke wanting to let him get his rest. And that was how it began.

Every few nights or so Sasuke would go out and not return until Naruto had fallen asleep. Naruto would worry for Sasuke and ask him where he'd been but Sasuke would just tell him, "Stop worrying so much, dobe. You're going to give yourself a headache." And with that he would go back to his normal routine. He loved Sasuke and told him so almost every day, in case he forgot or something. And everyday Sasuke would just look at him with those cold emotionless coal black eyes.


	2. The Heart Break

**A/N: this is the first official chapter. you probably know what it's about just by looking at the chapter title... but whatever :) please read through and tell me how it went.**

**Warning! Cussing, sex (boyxboy...obviously) and Sasuke with his bastardness**

**Disclaimer: I only wish i did... and most of us do**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Heart Break<p>

Naruto is at home alone again. It's one of those nights. He wished that Sasuke was here so that he wasn't at the house by himself. There's always a place in his heart that feels empty when Sasuke's not here. He loved Sasuke so much it hurt but sometimes it seemed as though the other didn't even care for Naruto's existence. He wanted to call his boyfriend out of sheer impulse. He knew Sasuke wouldn't pick up and that made him sad because he wanted the brunette to come home as soon as possible. He had to call even though he felt like he was being needy. So he did….and yet again, no one answered.

This made Naruto more depressed about the situation every time he did it. He went back to sit on the couch, his legs were tired from pacing. He clicked on the TV not really caring what was on just anything to get his mind off Sasuke. Though almost every station had something on that made him think of his raven. Sighing he turned it off; Naruto laid his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. _Where are you Sasuke?_

Sasuke got home hours later. He knew that the blonde Shinobi would be sleeping on the couch again. He quietly opened the door and saw him as he thought, cuddling with a pillow. He was quite adorable but Sasuke being the emotionless person that he was looked at Naruto and then walked into his room. Naruto had heard the door open but didn't want to move. He hoped that this time Sasuke might wake him up and call him to their bed, but his hopes were dashed again as the jounin just walked past without a second glance.

Naruto, for the third time that week, felt like crying. He hated being so attached to a person that seemed not even notice his presence. But he loved Sasuke so he could get past some of the offending qualities he had about himself. It was okay with Naruto as long as the Uchiha still cared enough to love Naruto and keep him around. He stood up and grabbed the pillow he was holding. Walking to the fair sized room he stopped in the doorway, "Where did you go tonight Sasuke?" Naruto asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"I went to work on some of the jutsus I've been perfecting." Sasuke said in the emotionless voice he used whenever Naruto asked him that question. The younger chunnin looked at Sasuke's face and saw nothing but the impassive mask he usually saw. _Why can't you let down that wall you've held up for so long? _Naruto thought, _don't you think it's time you let me in. I want to be able to share what I feel with you but you don't seem to care either way…_

The blonde walked over to the queen size bed and got under the covers next to Sasuke. The dark haired boy turned over and slept with his back facing Naruto. The fox had to bite his lip to make sure he didn't let anything slip while he was this tired. Naruto went to sleep with these thoughts swirling around in his head.

* * *

><p>Naruto was excited. Today was the first time he had an afternoon off in a while. He planned on going back to their house and invite Sasuke on a date with him. He smiled brightly at the thought of finally being able to have some time with him. He raced home and opened the door with a bang. "I'm home!" he calls out to thin air. <em>Maybe he's out again.<em> Naruto frowned at the thought. He went from the exterior of the house into the dining room. He wasn't eating lunch, he might be watching TV.

Naruto walked into the living room and found the most horrifying sight. Sasuke was on the couch, his shirt was off, and beneath him was another black haired Shinobi. They didn't even notice that someone else had joined them. A tear spilled down the blonde's cheek he couldn't believe what was happening right before his eyes. Then he looked at Sasuke's face and the river tears flowed down his face. The raven's face was contorted into sheer pleasure, not even Naruto got to see Sasuke like that when they were having sex.

"You're such an asshole, Sasuke." Naruto shouted at the surprised brunette.

"N-Naruto?" He jumped back from the Shinobi. "What are you doing home?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"You're sitting on the couch fucking some random person and you have the gall to ask me what I'm doing home?" He screeched. "I got the afternoon off to see if you wanted to go to lunch with me. But I guess you have more important things to do." He said as he pointed at the boy beneath Sasuke. "Just go back to your screwing don't mind me because I'm leaving." With that Naruto turned on his heels, tears still streaming down his face, and left.

"W-wait Naruto!" Sasuke leapt away from the boy and chased after Naruto grabbing his arm just as he walking out the door. Naruto turned and sad, angry eyes bore into Sasuke's.

"You know Sasuke, I'm flattered that you actually came after me, but you made your choice by fucking around, literally. Now let go of me so I can leave and you can walk back into that house with as little dignity as you have left." Naruto pulled his arm out of Sasuke's grasp and started walking away. He turned slightly, "Oh, and tuck that thing in," Sasuke looked down, "you'll catch a cold having it just hang there." He left without another word, no looking back or anything. He kept his face front because he thought that if he looked back even for a second he would go running back into the Uchiha's waiting arms.

* * *

><p>Naruto got to his best friend Sai's, place by nightfall. He had meandered around the city all day, feeling so…empty. He looked at the wood door and thought about whether he should bug his friend or not. Then a cold breeze ruffled through his hair and decided for him. He lifted his hand and knocked three times. Luckily Sai was never one to really venture out without some where to be, so the paper pale boy answered the door within moments.<p>

"Oh, good evening, Naruto-kun. May I ask why you're out so late?" Sai asked.

"Um, I just needed a place to crash; do you think I could spend the night?" the fox asked nervously. Sai smiled, still that creepy fake smile. At least Sai was honest when he said that he had no emotions.

"Sure. I always have room for a friend in need." He ushered Naruto in and closed the door behind them. Every time Naruto was here he was amazed at how wonderful Sai's artwork was. He started roaming around the room looking from painting to painting. Sai lets him look around for a bit but wonders why Naruto was here and not home.

"Hey Naruto-kun," the blonde looked up from the ocean painting, "why are you staying here instead of being at your home with Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes became hardened, and watery.

"Because Sasuke's a cheating, lying bastard and I hate him." Even though half those words weren't true. He wanted to believe them all. "He was using me the entire time, Sai. And I followed him like a lost puppy every day. I loved him and he just threw it back in my face." By then Naruto was crying for the second time that night.

Sai didn't really know what to do, but read in a book somewhere that a hug can comfort someone who was sad. So he walked over to Naruto and wrapped his arms awkwardly around the crying boy. "Tell me what happened, Naruto. It might make you feel better." Naruto looked up and nodded. They sat down on the stools at Sai's painting table. He spilled everything to the ninja sitting in front of him.

After they were done Naruto had cried so much he couldn't cry anymore. Sai patted his back and told him he would be okay. That everything would work out the way it was supposed to. _Wise words for the emotionless nin. He must have read it in a book._ Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned. Sai noticed and led him to the only guest room in the apartment.

Before Sai left the room he asked if Naruto would like to stay at his house for the time being. Naruto smiled; even though Sai was oblivious he could be really kind sometimes. He said yes and Sai walked away. Naruto stripped to his boxers and got into the big bed. It felt so empty without Sasuke there.

He could still smell the raven's scent. Though Naruto thought he had cried his fill tears still welled in his eyes at the thought of the brunette. He couldn't stop picturing that look on Sasuke's face while he was inside that other man. That's when he cried. He could never do that for Sasuke. Most of the time he couldn't even see Sasuke when they slept together. He pounded into him while Naruto was on his hands and knees, which made him cry harder. Quiet sobs could be heard throughout the still room. He fell asleep sobbing over a boy that never really loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! i need your inspiration *desperate* tell me if i had enough description or whether it was too rushed for future chapters. also i will be posting New chapters every Friday before 12:00 midnight and yes i will be posting this friday even though i released the first chapters this week. Until next time, Byes!<strong>


	3. The Fight

**A/N: Shit! i'm so sorry okay so here's the real chapter 2 i was confused and posted chapter three... :( okay so this is the one you're supposed to read before the one i post next week. sorry really...**

**Warning! cussing and boyxboy smex**

**Disclaimer: dont own and probably never will...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Fight<p>

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling like he'd been hit by a truck. He got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. Then he looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror; he looked like he'd been hit by a truck too. He had dark circles and his eyes were puffy and red from crying so much last night. He felt as though his heart had been ripped out and handed to him on a platter. His hair was messy and he didn't care enough to fix it so he walked out of the bathroom and back to his temporary room and got dressed in the same clothes he wore yesterday. He had forgotten to take his others from Sasuke's when he left. He was kind of caught up in the raven banging a fellow Shinobi.

But enough of those thoughts, he would have to get some new clothes tonight and face Sasuke some other day. He didn't feel like facing the boy at this moment. Little did he know he would be facing Sasuke sooner than he thought.

Sasuke was on his way over to Sai's house, knowing that was where his boyfriend would be. He always went there when he was having a tough time. Sasuke thought it was because Naruto knew that the ink boy wouldn't judge him because he had no feelings on anything. So here he was at the front step of Sai's apartment. He knocked and Sai quickly opened the door. Sasuke was always amazed at the small amount of time it took for the ninja to get there.

"Hey Sai," he rubbed the back of his neck as Sai crossed his arms. "I was wondering if Naruto was here."

The ink nin gave Sasuke a look that said 'If you get in a fight with Naruto and destroy one of my paintings, I'll kill you, then said, "Yeah, he is but I don't think he's awake yet-" just then Naruto walked into the kitchen with his stomach growling.

"Sai do you have anything-" as the blonde looked up he stopped speaking. There stood Sasuke. Naruto turned around and began to walk out of the room, but Sasuke called out to him. "If I had anything to say to a bastard like you, I would say it but right I think it's best if you just leave me alone."

"But Naruto-"

"You dick! Didn't I already tell you how I felt. It's over Sasuke and there's nothing you can do to change it."

"I need to talk to you about this baka! It can't be over, there's just no way." By this time Sai had left to the living room, not wanting to hear Naruto and Sasuke fight with one another.

"Do you know how it feels Sasuke? Do you actually feel anything at all? Because if you did then you wouldn't have fucking cheated on me, let alone in the house that I live in. You knew that I could have come home any second but still you had to be there fucking that guy! Well the hell is wrong with you!" Naruto was on the verge of hysterical. "You fucking come home with a guy, then actually fuck him on our couch. That's so messed up, but you wanna know the most messed up part. You were actually in pleasure when I saw you," Naruto looked straight into Sasuke's coal black eyes, as if he could see the rotting, putrid soul inside them. "Do you know how bad it makes me feel when you have no emotion in anything. Not even when we're having sex! You don't show the pleasure, you don't cum screaming my name, you barely even grunt. That's the worst part because what I saw in there with that random Shinobi you were actually pleasured and happy.

"I think to myself wondering: why I wasn't not good enough or why doesn't he look like that when he's why me? You treat me like the dirt you walk on and I finally realized that. Why couldn't you have just told me that you didn't love me instead of saying you did? Why couldn't you have said that I was a bothersome person and you wanted nothing to do with me? Was I not good enough for you to even notice my existence most of the time? Is there something I could have done different? Why don't you say anything? Tell me Sasuke!"

"Naruto –," Sasuke faltered for a second, he couldn't think of what to say and Naruto cut him off.

"There's your answer Sasuke. I couldn't have done anything different and I wasn't good enough for you. It's too bad that things had to end th–" suddenly he was falling backwards. His bum hit the wood floor and he grunted, it didn't hurt but it was still surprising.

He looked up at Sasuke with confusion. And Sasuke looked down at his hands in shame, he had no idea why he did that. It's just Naruto made him so…angry, he wouldn't let him talk and kept throwing accusations at him. (Even though they were all true) He started to speak, "I'm so sorry Naruto. I don't know what….but it's just that…. I didn't mean to…. Please just hear me out." Naruto gave a small nod and glared at Sasuke as he began to speak again.

"Please Naruto you have to forgive me. I love you, that's why I came here to ask for your forgiveness. To beg and plead for you to take me back. Please Naruto, I wasn't thinking straight, I was overridden by animalistic instinct." Naruto's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what Sasuke had just said. "I love you, please come back with me." Sasuke held out a hand for Naruto. The blonde smacked it away.

"_Overridden by animalistic instinct? _Are you fucking serious! You were overridden by animalistic instinct and chose to fuck somebody who wasn't your own damn boyfriend. You could have jumped me when we got home and I couldn't give a damn about it but you chose him." Naruto's eyes filled with tears and he wouldn't let them fall. "You fucking bastard! I love you so much and you basically said, I love you so much that I'll fuck somebody and come home tonight telling my boyfriend of two years that I love him even though that mask that I keep on my face tells him that I couldn't care less about him. That he's the least important thing to me as I come home late every other night, probably having sex the same guy, and tell my boyfriend, when I get home, that I shouldn't worry about where I've been, that everything's okay. Even though it's not!" He put his face in his hands and sobbed. "I l-loved you s-so, so m-much…" he pulled his knees into his chest and set his head on them. "J-just leave."

"Naruto…" Sasuke bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto shoved it off and looked up.

"I said, Leave! I never want to see you again. Just don't talk to me, don't look at me, and don't try to get me back because it will never happen again. All those nights and yesterday… you never really loved me and I can see that now. So just go before you do something more stupid." Sasuke backed away and ran out the door. He didn't have anything else to say. All he could think was, _why am I so stupid?_

Naruto just sat there and cried for a while wondering, why had this happened to him? he wiped the tears off his face and got up. There was nothing he could do about it. Sasuke was Sasuke and he never loved him and probably never will. So he just had to move on. He shut the door and went back to his room. He felt so drained. The fight had really taken everything out of him. He took off his clothes and got into the bed again and soon he fell asleep.

Sai heard the door shut and the voices stop. He hoped their fight was over, it was quite annoying. He walked back into the foyer and saw that both Naruto and Sasuke left. "Naruto?"

"Still here just need to rest…"

"Okay I was going to get some dinner do you want anything?"

There was a pause and then, "Could you get some ramen for me?"

Sai chuckled and said, "Sure whatever you want Naruto." Then he left to get the food.

A while later he came back and found Naruto asleep. Naruto looked adorable (not in Sai's opinion, because obviously, he has no emotions). The fox had one hand, slightly curled, next to his face on the pillow. And he was curled into a fatal position, his mouth slightly afar and he was breathing lightly. Sai didn't feel the need to wake him so instead he put the ramen in the fridge and when Naruto got up he could have it. He took one glance back and then left.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the mix up again. i hope this chapter helps gain my forgiveness. Please review! <strong>


	4. The Pick Me Up

**A/N: Kiba is introduced here! woohoo! so you get a tiny bit of his back story. please read and review for me!**

**Warning! MxM smex and lots of cussing**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, extra characters and plot is though...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Pick Me Up<p>

Kiba is walking through the city of Konoha, sulking. He had just gotten out of an abusive relationship. He was just fed up with the crap that that guy, it wasn't like he really cared or anything. _But on the inside it hurts like hell…_ _He was my first long term relationship in years. That just shows me that having more than a fling makes the pain too hard to deal with._

Kiba had been in a relationship with Tatsuro. He was a beating, lying, mentally abusive freak, but Kiba had loved him no matter how much he didn't want to admit it. Every time Tatsuro had beaten him afterwards he would hug the dog lover and say that he loved him over and over. Kiba had bruises all over his body from the beating he received. Then Tatsuro had started to mentally abuse him, spewing words at him that rushed through him like venom. It hurt him so much each time his beloved said those things to him, but he thought he could look past the downfalls of his love and think about why he got together with Tatsuro in the first place….. Then he couldn't find any and he knew it was over.

He had just walked out telling the beater that he was done being treated like garbage. It hurt worse than he thought it would. He still had his old apartment he could stay at, thank god, because he didn't know anybody, other than Naruto that he could ask to stay with. But then he overheard Ino talking to Sakura and Hinata about how Sasuke and Naruto got in a fight and Naruto didn't want to be with Sasuke anymore. So apparently he had shacked up with Sai, though Ino told them not to worry for Naruto because she would have Sai on her arm any day now. Kiba smirked to himself and pasted on. Still walking with no destination.

Naruto was at Ichiraku's ramen stand thinking about that bastard Sasuke. He couldn't get him out of his head. The face he had when Naruto had said that it was over. The shame that was seen so clearly when he'd hurt the blonde. Still Naruto was sort of glad that he wasn't hung up on that guy anymore…. _What am I talking about? I'm so hung up on that guy that I'm still thinking about him when we're broken up… when he's so obviously happy. How dare he make me think of him when he's probably having the time of his life now that he doesn't have_ _me hanging around him constantly any more. _Naruto's ramen was served to him a few minutes later and he picked at it, eating a little here and there. The old man noticed and was curious.

"Hey kid, what's wrong? You really don't seem like your normal self today."

Naruto looked up from him ramen. His eyes were sunken in and he looked just empty. "I'm fine," he spoke to the worried ramen maker in a hollow voice. His brows furrowed, he knew the kid was probably saying that just to seem strong but he was wrong. Being strong isn't about what you can keep in and not rely on other people's help, but being able to rely on other people and tell them your problems.

"You know you're never gonna feel better if you don't tell somebody your problem, kid. "

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Naruto was shocked by his own words. He looks away and mumbled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to overreact. It's just that….I've had a lot of stuff on my mind. Not all of it was the most pleasant."

"It's okay, but you should really talk to somebody if it's affecting you this much." Naruto looked at him skeptically. "I know, I know, talking about your feelings doesn't sound very manly does it. Nut if it helps you out then do it, doesn't matter what anybody else thinks." The old man went back to his cooking and Naruto thought over his words.

It was getting dark and Kiba had forgotten that he actually had a place to stay. He kept an extra apartment for Akamaru and visited him when he had time, also trained with him for missions. He hated the time that they were apart, Akamaru was like his brother. But apparently he loved Tatsuro more. He hated saying, admitting it to himself. It made remembering everything he went through be more painful that it already was.

Kiba was lost in his own thoughts when he passed by Ichiraku's ramen shop, for the fourth time today and noticed a shock of bright yellow hair. He stopped and looked through the curtains, it was Naruto. He smiled at seeing the blonde; he could always put a smile on his face. He walked over to the stand and sat down next to his friend.

He looked over at Naruto and noticed he didn't have his usual smile on or his head protector. His hair was covering his eyes and he was just playing with his ramen instead of eating it. He looked…depressed. Kiba had never seen the hyperactive blonde look this way.

But there was something about Naruto Kiba had never noticed before: he was beautiful. The way his hair fell around his eyes, his slender neck that curved seductively when reaching his shoulder, then he couldn't see anymore and he wanted to, badly. _He yearned to feel Naruto, pleasure him, and make him scream my name…. Where did these thoughts come from? I've never wanted to do this to Naruto before. But he looks so hot right now. _The rest of Naruto's body was covered in a tight black shirt, defining his muscles perfectly, and baggy orange cargo pants. Kiba could feel himself get hard as he looked Naruto over.

Finally Naruto noticed the set of eyes roaming over his body. He looked over and found the heated gaze of his friend Kiba. He blushed when looking at the intensity in Kiba's eyes, then looked away. Kiba smiled and felt the need to talk to the fox.

"So how is it?" Kiba asked trying to start a conversation, hopefully that will lead away from the topic their on.

"H-how's what?" Naruto asks nervously.

"Your ramen of course. I noticed that its miso, is that your favorite?"

"Yeah I ordered it hoping it would cheer me up, but I was sadly mistaken." He looked down as though he was angry with his ramen.

"Yes, I came here once hoping the ramen would give me a pep talk and then satisfy my hunger," he chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Naruto defended himself, "I've been going through a tough couple of days." Kiba remembered what Ino had said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of you." He smiled at the poor fox.

"It's okay you didn't know."

"What has gone on with you? You seem tired and sad," Naruto opened his mouth and closed it again. "I know everything's not okay so don't say it is." Kiba stated firmly.

Naruto sighed; he wasn't getting out of this one. "It happened about two days ago." He went into this depressed reverie. "I had the afternoon off and wanted to rush home to see Sasuke. I was so excited because I hadn't gotten to spend time with him in a few days. I got home and saw that no one was in the Kitchen or the dining room. Then I heard his voice and began telling him about how I got off early and maybe the things we could do that afternoon. Then I walked into the living room," he clenched his fists, "I saw him banging some Shinobi on our couch." Kiba winced; he didn't have any clue how much that must have hurt to see.

"What did you do?" He asked with real curiosity showing in his voice. Naruto didn't really mind, or if he did he didn't show it.

"I told him that I was done and walked out. The next day he came over to Sai's place trying to apologize. A hell of a job he did there. I kept throwing accusations at him, which were absolutely true," He pouted. "After I gave my monologue of how I felt I asked him if there was something I could have done different and he didn't answer. Then he pushed me, not hard but enough so that o fell." That made Kiba's blood boil. He knew about abuse and that something like that had happened to his friend made him extremely angry. But he held it back he couldn't explode over something that wasn't his problem.

"Then he tried to explain himself and told him that he was overridden by animalistic instinct. Can you believe that! Animalistic instinct, like he couldn't have just sated it with me… Now that I say it, I didn't just want to sate his sexual urges I wanted to be loved." His voice trembled at the end and a tear spilled down his cheek. Kiba put his hand on Naruto's cheek and wiped off the tear with his thumb.

"You don't have to say anymore, if you don't want to," Kiba comforted.

"Thanks," he smiled weakly. "How's your relationship with Tatsuro?"

Kiba winced again. He hadn't talked about that with anyone. "Come on," he said, "lets walk and talk."

They got up and by then Naruto had finished his ramen so he paid and they left. The boys walked for a block or two when Kiba decided he should tell Naruto what actually happened between him and Tatsuro. "You know," he began and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Tatsuro's not the guy that everyone thinks he is. He seems nice and funny and sweat but on the inside he's a cold, heartless douche." Naruto gaped at Kiba. They had been going out for a long while now. He hadn't remembered the last time Kiba had dated someone for this long. The dog owner didn't give him much time to think and began to speak again. "He was kind in the beginning, dint get me wrong. That's why I said yes when he asked me out, but then later he started hitting me every time I made him irritated or laughed at something funny he did." Naruto tried not to gasp too loudly but he was completely shocked he never thought that Tatsuro was that kind of guy. Kiba heard and chuckled, "yeah I didn't think he would be able to hurt anyone either but after a while he just started hitting me and pushing me over for no reason. Then he would sweep me back into his arms and say a thousand I love you's like that could fix all the bruises.

"After that the mental abuse came. You remember the time when I was so deep in depression that I barely wanted to move, let alone eat." Naruto nodded it felt like yesterday, burned so freshly into his mind. "Well that was because if him. He said that no one could ever love a slut like me. My own father abandoned me probably because I was too insignificant for him to actually stay and raise me. That I was such rubbish he didn't know why we were even together. He looked me in the eye and told me that I was worthless and needed to die for bracing the earth with my meaningless existence." Those words had burned a whole in Kiba's head and heart for so long. That he was finally able to tell someone made him feel a hell of a lot better, but he still wasn't healed. "I fell into that depression and everyone tried to help me…even _him._ yet when I was finally rescued from my nightmare I still loved him. He hurt me with his words and his strength and all I could do was love him. I really was pathetic. That I let it go on for that long…. If only I would have had the strength to get out sooner-"

Naruto grabbed Kiba's arm. The dog nin stopped and turned around, he couldn't see the boy's face because he was looking down, but knew he was crying because of the tears that fell on the ground. "You had the strength or else you wouldn't be out now. You loved him and you can't help who you love, whether it's a beating and abusive boyfriend or a lying, cheating one. You stayed with him because you thought he loved you in the same way you loved him." he looked up and Kiba and saw sympathy. "Don't look at me like that," he said, crying harder, "I loved Sasuke with every bone in my body and all he gave back was shit. Same with you, though you don't show it as openly, you loved him as well. But all they did was treat us as though all we were was the dirt they walked on.

"If he tries to get you back, please just say no. it may not feel good right now, actually it'll be really painful, but you will be happy about your choice in the future." He looked in Naruto's earnest eyes and saw the passion and pain inside them but there was also hope. Maybe hope that one day he would find the right person or hope that he wouldn't have to deal with stuff like this again. He didn't know but it was very convincing.

Kiba's eyes softened and he pulled Naruto into his warm embrace. "Wha….what the hell are y-" Kiba kissed him.

"Just looked like you needed a pick me up. Relax. Be comforted for once and stop trying to always be the strongest one." Kiba pulled Naruto tighter into him chest. The fox tentatively brought his arms up and hugged Kiba back; he gripped onto the dog's shirt and relaxed into the warming embrace. Then Kiba let go and back away, Naruto almost whimpered at the loss of body heat, but swallowed it. he didn't want Kiba to get the wrong idea.

He remembered the dog lover's taste on his lips, he wanted more. _He was sweat yet had a slight tang that made that most delicious sensation. Then his body pressed against mine, I wanted to run my hands down his back and up his shirt. To feel that skin, raise goose bumps on his honey skin, I want to grind into him and make him moan my name…. Where did that come from? I never felt this way towards Kiba before. _ Just then he realized the erection he was sprouting and tried to adjust so Kiba couldn't see. But it was too late.

Kiba saw Naruto's erection make a tent in his pants. He never thought he'd see the day…. He leaned down and whispered in Naruto's ear. "You are so sexy." Then grabbed his hand and ran through the streets back to Kiba's apartment. They got to the front door and Naruto saw that Kiba was sporting an erection too. He grinned a foxy grin and kissed Kiba full on. The dog nin was surprised but leaned into the kiss. He licked the smaller boy's lips begging for entrance, Naruto opened slightly. Kiba shoved his tongue into Naruto's mouth with voracity and began probing every corner of the delectable cavern.

Naruto fought back with much vigor, forcing his own tongue into Kiba's mouth. this was immediately sucked on making Naruto moan hotly, he shoved the fox against the door and pressed his throbbing erection into the others. they both moaned at this, their mouths parted. Naruto ground his hips upward and panted at the friction. he looked at Kiba's face and saw his eyes roll back in pleasure.

He had never gotten a reaction like this from Sasuke. He loved, he wanted more of it, so he moved his hips back and forth rocking against Kiba's, making himself and Kiba tremble with bliss. Naruto leaned up and began suckling Kiba's neck making a mark. Kiba was a panting moaning mess, and they hadn't even gotten inside the apartment yet. He opened his eyes and looked at the fox's face. It was covered in a light blush and his mouth was open and panting. His eyes closed, and eyebrows furrowed. He looked stunning. There was no other way to describe him. Kiba pulled Naruto's chin up so their lips met.

Kiba fumbled with the key to get in. when they finally did they were immediately on each other, nipping sucking and grinding against every vertical surface. Akamaru, being the only one who usually lived there, saw his master and got excited but then saw the blonde he was holding onto and realized that he didn't want to be there when his master made that boy scream. Only because it hurt his ears.

Kiba slammed Naruto into the wall pushing into with his hips making Naruto moan louder than before. He kissed his way along his jaw line and licked his ear. Making Naruto whimper, he suckled right below his ear and Naruto cried out. He never knew he was so sensitive there. Kiba sucked and nipped at that area until the fox was just a pile of mush in his arms. Naruto didn't think he would still be standing if Kiba hadn't been holding him up. The dog sucked particularly hard on that spot and Naruto moaned out, "K-Kiba…." He couldn't believe he had made Naruto moan his name. The dog lover was so excited for what was to come next.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha i left you with a cliffy... guess you'll just have to wait. Please review, i need to know how the story's coming along and if you want me to post any more... if not then i guess the story might be discontinued...<strong>


	5. The Esctasy

**A/N: I'm not going to waste your time telling you stuff you already know... So here it is!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Kiba kept going for the places that would drive the blonde crazy. As he sucked on that sweet spot below his ear Kiba's hand trailed down the boy's body and cupped his member through the thin material. Naruto bucked his hips, he blushed. He couldn't remember the last time he did that from a simple touch. This was probably the most attention to his body since….since ever. He frowned at the thought but was quickly pulled back into the moment when Kiba snuck his hand into his pants, grasping the hardened flesh through his boxers.

Naruto had to bite his lip from making too much noise but it felt so good. He hadn't made love in weeks and was clinging to every touch and feel, like it was his first time all over again. Savoring every tug and pull to his extremely sensitive body. Kiba's tongue slid along his pulse and down his chest. The brunette pulled the blondes pant down freeing his member and started tracing circles around the hairless tan thigh. Naruto whimpered and moaned. He hated being teased, it was always one of Sasuke's favorite things to do, pull him so close then just stop before he came, the bastard raven probably did it every time they slept together.

Then Kiba's hand wrapped around his cock and pumped. He let out an animalistic growl. The dog chuckled and bit lightly at one nipple making Naruto moan. "Ngh, K-Kiba! Stop t-teasing MMMme, p-please." Kiba stood back up to face Naruto, looking in the determined eyes he got the answer to his question, he wanted this, badly. He kissed the fox passionately then returned to that wonderful neck and bit into the spot that made Naruto insane. He whimpered, but enjoyed it anyways. Kiba licked apologetically at the mark. Then continued his trail down Naruto's body, carefully mapping out every plain and angle. He wanted to remember this in case Naruto didn't want to do this again. In case he was just a fling, the best thing he was to most people.

He always considered himself as the type of person that would only be good for the entertainment of people. Then they would leave after their night was over, before Kiba woke up, and he would find himself in an empty bed again. He just assumed, even though they were pretty good friends, that Naruto would do the same no matter how nice the blonde boy was. Kiba was just a toy to be used by people as they pleased. Though he hated it, he couldn't help but let himself be used.

"Kiba?" The blonde whispered. The dog sot out of his reverie and smiled at the boy.

"Sorry," he hadn't realized he stopped his ministrations. _Might as well do this and get the pain over with faster…._ He began sucking down his stomach, dipping his tongue in and out of Naruto's belly button. Making the fox giggle and moan at the same time. Kiba's hand had never stopped the ministrations on his cock.

Kiba moved down next to Naruto's hardened cock. He kissed and licked to his glorious prize. He thought Naruto had had enough torture and licked from base to tip. Naruto moaned delightfully. Kiba smiled and took the head in his mouth sucking slightly, Naruto trembled with the pleasure he had never felt before. Sasuke had never done this to Naruto before, he never cared enough…. Naruto didn't have much time to get lost in thought before Kiba's tongue moved around the head and moaned loudly.

Kiba moved forward to engulf more of his member. Naruto grabbed his hair and Kiba moaned, letting the vibrations move trough Naruto's member. He swirled his tongue around the top as he moved back and forth trying to get Naruto to say his name again. When he added sucking to his ministrations, he did.

"KIBA! Oh gods Kiba more please AAAH more…" that's all it took for Kiba to start to deep throat his friend. He sucked harder and Naruto nearly screamed in pleasure. He had to calm down; he didn't want to make Kiba think he was so easy. Naruto tightened his grip in the silky brown locks and Kiba moaned again, the boy arched his back off the wall, accidently shoving his cock down Kiba's throat. The dog tried not to choke, he relaxed and let the fox continue fucking his mouth. He tried to match Naruto's pace by sucking when he thrust in.

"Kiiiibbbaaaa…. Mmm, god Kiba, I'm gonna cum… KIBA!" Naruto shouted his name as he came into his mouth. Spurting that creamy substance down his throat. Kiba kept swallowing while Naruto's cock was in his mouth; with more stimulation to his already sensitive member he moaned and whimpered. Kiba let the boy's member fall from his mouth with an audible pop.

Kiba picked up Naruto bridal style and carried him towards the bedroom. He kissed the boy passionately and said, "I think the bedroom will be a more comfortable place for what we're about to do next." Naruto smiled up at Kiba, Sasuke probably would have fucked him right against the wall and left him on the floor as he recovered. He was so glad Kiba wasn't Sasuke.

The dog owner carefully laid Naruto on the bed. He wanted this to be special, so badly, but he didn't know why. His body was practically moving of its own accord. He got on the bed between Naruto's legs and trailed his hands over the flawless body. His skin was soft and supple. His chest was muscular and abdomen rock hard. His hands passed over the curve of his hips to the creamy caramel thighs. He traced his lips down his chest and back up to Naruto's lips. They kissed again; Naruto had never felt such praise receive his body. He loved it. It was like he was experiencing sex for the first time again. Though this much devotion was never given to him.

Kiba backed away and sucked on his fingers for a minute. Naruto moaned, remembering how it felt to have Kiba's mouth wrapped around his swollen cock. The dog chuckled and moved his hand to Naruto's entrance. He massaged the rim with his finger and listened to Naruto gasp. He slipped inside, loving the sound of the fox's moans; he moved it back and forth for while then pushed another one into him. He massaged around the inside trying to find that one spot.

"Ah-ah, Kiba oh right there. Please mooooore…." That's all it took for Kiba to have his head pressing against Naruto's entrance.

"Ready?" he asked the moaning blonde. He nodded and pushed forward, inch by torturous inch. Naruto moaned, long and low. He hadn't been filled like this in so long. Kiba leaned down to suck on that spot that Naruto loved. The fox relaxed and moved his hips up to tell Kiba he was ready. He started thrusting in and out of the tight blonde. Naruto was so hot and wet around his cock.

He thrust at different angles, then he hit it. "KIBA! Kiba, Kiba, Kiba!" he continued to thrust into that spot while Naruto chanted his name. He loved every second of it. Naruto began pushing his hips up to meet Kiba's thrusts. Kiba moaned, it was so erotic. He reached down and started pumping Naruto's erection. Naruto's thrusts started to become kinkier and he knew that the fox was close.

He looked straight into the dog's eyes and said, "Kiba, oh please, fuck me harder. Fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk tomorrow." Kiba was on his last string and after hearing Naruto say that he lost it. He pounded into the blonde without regret. "Ungh Kiba, oh YES! Right there, ah please, more!" Naruto was in a land of pleasure, face covered in a deep blush. "I'm gonna-" he screamed Kiba's name as he came into his hand. Kiba kept thrusting into the blonde, loving the feel of the fox as he contracted around his cock.

"Kiba… cum inside me.." He couldn't hold out any longer, his hips bucked and he thrust deep into the boy cumming inside him. Naruto felt Kiba fill him and moaned. The brunette collapsed recovering from his orgasm. He looked up into bright blue eyes and knew he had made the blonde happy, he smiled and started kissing his way back up to Naruto's swollen lips. He stopped to suck on that spot for a second, then continued upwards. He gave the fox a sweet, slow kiss, really taking his time. Pushing his tongue in and massaging Naruto's making the small boy groan.

He rolled off the boy bringing Naruto's body with him. So instead of him lying on top and crushing the smaller body, Naruto's head was resting on his chest. He had one arm draped across his chest, hand tracing circles on the muscled area. Kiba began rubbing circles up and down the fox's back, soothingly as they came down from their orgasms.

Naruto buried his head in Kiba's chest and the dog pulled the warm body closer. He listened to Naruto's breathing slowed as he fell into a blissful sleep. Kiba smiled, and closed his eyes following the fox into dreamland.

* * *

><p>Please remember to review! until next Friday, Byes!<p> 


	6. The Truth

**A/N: so here's my next chapter. the morning after so its not gonna be that long kind of a filler chapter... anyways here ya go!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Truth<p>

Kiba woke the next morning feeling more refreshed than he had in a while. He began to get up but realized there was someone wrapped around him. Looking down he saw blonde spikes and a peaceful face. He looked angelic, almost glowing. It was wonderful to see Naruto this way. He laid his head back on the pillow and let all the memories of last night flood back into his head. The dog began to rub circles thoughtfully down the fox's back.

Naruto woke up from the rustling of the covers. He nuzzled his nose into the Kiba's chest, trying to get a few more minutes of sleep. Then Kiba began massaging his back. He leaned into the touch and moaned. He heard Kiba chuckle but he didn't care it felt sooo good, he had never felt this much kindness before. He looked up at the brunette and smiled; then leaned up and gave a soft kiss to the unsuspecting dog.

Leaning away he glanced at the clock. His eyes widened, noticing what time it was. He jumped out of the bed and rushed to put on his clothes. "I have to go to practice! Sakura's gonna kill me if I'm late again. And Sasuke will…." He trailed off. Kiba looked at the boy knowing that was an extremely touchy subject. He slumped back onto the bed. "He doesn't matter," Naruto whispered to himself. "I'm sorry Kiba, I have to go." He looked at Kiba with genuine regret in his eyes.

He walked to of the bedroom and towards the front door. Kiba ran after the blonde, "Wait! Naruto," he grabbed his wrist, "at least have breakfast with me." Naruto looked at Kiba, shocked that he was actually invited to have breakfast at his house. "Come ooooon," he whined. "How much later will you be if you have breakfast with me?" Kiba being the puppy he was looked at him with big brown eyes and Naruto couldn't say no.

"Fiiiiiiine," he whined back. "I'll have breakfast with you. But it better be really good or I won't want to come back." Naruto's mouth dropped open, he was shocked by his own words. So was Kiba he looked at Naruto strangely. The fox snapped it closed and walked into the dining room with a confused look on his face. Kiba stayed in the kitchen to start breakfast.

He made the norm: a stack of pancakes with sliced strawberries pile on top, and a whip cream swirl on top of that, then he made bacon, and eggs came last. In the eggs he added cumin. He loved spicy things and he was going to let Naruto try if he wanted. He walked into the dining room with three platters on his arms, a pitcher of milk in one hand and bottle of syrup with two glasses in the other.

Naruto looked at him in awe as he sets down the item carefully. Kiba notices the blondes wondering stare and chuckles, "Yeah I learned how to do that from waiting tables in a nearby restaurant. I got fired for bringing Akamaru in the one day. The manager say that a kitchen is no place for a dog and I argued that Akamaru was one of the cleanest most well behaved dogs ever. Then I looked over at him and someone had already tripped over him and splattered a dish of sushi all over the head cook." He laughed as he remembered the look on the cooks face. Naruto smiled, Kiba had a nice laugh. "The next thing I knew me and Akamaru were outside of the restaurant on our asses. It was quite a hilarious scene."

"Sounds exciting. You should have known better than to bring that fluffy beast in there." Naruto said as he grabbed some eggs and bacon. He started stuffing the eggs into his mouth.

Kiba tried to warn him before it was too late, "Wait, Nar-"

"How did you know I liked cumin in my eggs? Are you psychic?" Naruto poked his forehead. Kiba batted his hand away and laughed.

"No, if only I was then I'd know exactly what you were thinking." Kiba gave Naruto a sly smirk and the fox blushed pink. "I only eat my eggs like that. It's the best, I can't eat them plain there just too bland."

"I agree they're like rubbery it's really gross." Naruto stuck out his tongue in disgust; Kiba chuckled and went back to eating. Naruto grabbed some pancakes and started pushing off the strawberries.

"Oh! I forgot to ask if you were allergic to strawberries, sorry…" he grimaced.

"No, I'm not I just don't like them very much. I think their too sweet. But I guess I'm just a picky eater." He smiled sheepishly. Kiba smiled back.

They finished breakfast and Naruto began to help Kiba. But the dog objected. "Really it's fine Naruto. Besides don't you have a practice to get to?" Kiba smirked when he saw the frantic look cross over the boys face.

"Yeah that's right! I completely forgot, I was having such a good time." He blushed. "I-I guess I'll b-be seein' ya K-Kiba." He rushed out the door. Glancing back one last time, with a smile on his beautiful face, Kiba's heart sped up, "I really did have a great time with you. Thank you, so much." With that he left out the door.

His heart clenched as Naruto left. He wondered why but pushed it to the side and started scrubbing the dishes vigorously. He had his own practice to go to soon. After all of them were on the rack he rushed to change his clothes. He thought about how Naruto probably hadn't had time to change his and chuckled.

Kiba and Naruto had been friends for years and even though both of them were gay they never thought they would be anything more than friends. They never thought a one night stand would change everything. But they were wrong; this one night would change their entire relationship. The truth was everything changes and so did they.

* * *

><p>so how did you like it? please review and tell me!<p> 


	7. The Decision

**A/N: hello peoples! the next chapter has finally arrived. school has started again so the chapters will mostly be put up after 12:00pm. so please read on and review afterwards :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Decision<p>

Naruto walked slowly to practice not wanting to see Sasuke; he was still hurt after the raven had pushed him. He tried to make it seem like it really wasn't' that big of a deal but that was the first time Sasuke had ever been physical with him. His heart clenched in pain. He grimaced, but when he saw the bridge he had to put on a fake smile or Sakura would get suspicious.

Even though Naruto is seventeen he still needs to train daily because he was only was chunnin. He also had some problems with his regular jutsus still. He was never good at them but Sakura had been helping him get down some of them. He glanced up and was at the start of the bridge.

"Hello Sakura-Chan!" He put on a huge smile and waved to Sakura stupidly. Sasuke glances towards the boy but doesn't turn his head.

Sakura puts her hands on her hips saying, "You're over a half an hour late! What could have been so important that you showed up late for practice, _again_?"

"I was having breakfast with a friend and time got away from me." She looked at him skeptically. "Whaaaaat?" he whined, "I'm telling the truth if you and if someone to blame... someone else." he didn't want to tell them of his night so he 'forgot' to tell them a certain name.

"Fine, I'll let you off this time, but you really need to start coming on time. It gives us more time to practice." She said sternly looking at Naruto with that look she had. It was terrifying.

"Okay I promise." He walked past the pink haired girl with his head down, trying not to look her in the face. They all left towards the training grounds. Sakura said that Naruto should watch a quick fight. She would use the jutsus he was trying to learn right now to fight against Sasuke.

The two Jounin's started their battle with Sakura showing him how to focus his chakra to certain points of his body. She swung at Sasuke, he dodged easily. Sakura frowned, starting it get more into the battle. The raven's eyes swirled red and black, becoming more serious too. It got a lot better from that point.

They went at it for quite a while until Sakura was beat red and Sasuke was panting hard. She held up her hands in a truce and they shook. Sasuke almost looked disgusted like shaking her hand was one of the grossest things in the world. I mean it's not like it's that bad to shake hands but his expression just shouted 'disgusting.' Naruto frowned, he didn't like the way Sasuke treated her, and all she ever was is nice to him.

"Okay," Sakura said as she walked towards Naruto. "Now I want you to fight with Sasuke… And try to focus your chakra on nothing but the points you're going to use to hit Sasuke." Naruto nodded and moved onto the field.

Sasuke looked at him and moved into a fighting stance. Naruto looked down, focusing on the raven's feet. Not only because of his sharingan but he didn't want to look at Sasuke's repulsive face. He made the first move, trying to hit the brunette in the stomach. Sasuke dodged to the right and barely regained his balance before the next blow came to his jaw. He flew backwards and hitting a tree behind him with a resounding crack. The raven fell to the ground but didn't have time to waste, and shot up to his feet. Now he was angry. Naruto smirked; he knew that face well. Now this was going to get interesting. The boy got into a crouching position and waited. Sasuke's brow creased and he sprinted towards Naruto using Taijutsu. He hit Naruto in the side of his face sending him to the ground. The blonde was never too good at dodging so he usually let himself get hit, it's not like he wouldn't heal within minutes.

Naruto fell sideways, his shirt slid down exposing his long neck and shoulder. Sasuke looked at his neck and saw a purple bite mark underneath his ear. His eyes widened. Why the hell is _that_ there? And who the fuck was Naruto getting off with?

"What the fuck is that?" Sasuke shouted, pointing incredulously at the exposed mark. Naruto's hand flew up to his neck trying to cover the bite.

"N-nothing! R-really!" He stuttered out. In his head he was screaming, _Fuck, fuck, fuck! _ _Why me?_

"Who did that to you, Naruto? Who was touching you?"

"Nobody Sasuke…. It doesn't matter anyways!" Naruto's eyes darkened. "Why do you care anyways? I already told you that if you wanted to keep me you shouldn't have cheated on me bastard!"

"Tell me Naruto," Sasuke growled out. "Who was it?" Naruto looked down. "Are you embarrassed?" Sasuke smirked, this was good.

The fox's eyes shot up, "Why the hell would I be embarrassed? I didn't cheat on you Sasuke we were already broken up unlike you fucking a guy on our couch when you knew I could be home at any second. You are the one who should be embarrassed! It doesn't matter what I do with Kiba or anybody!" Sasuke's eyes widened. "Shit!"

"Kiba?" Sasuke shouted in anger, "You fucked Kiba?" By then Sakura had backed almost completely out of the arena. She was freaked out by the hellish chakra seeping from both Sasuke and Naruto.

The boy's eyes flared. "NO! I DID NOT 'FUCK' KIBA! The only time I ever 'fucked' was with you!" The blonde spat.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "That's it." He sprinted away…. In the direction of Kiba's house.

"No! Shit, shit, shit!" He said as he ran after the severely angered raven. He hoped he wasn't too late getting there, or his savage ex might do some major damage to poor Kiba.

He got there and saw the door was broken in. He rushed forward, toward the sound of pained moaning; the fox saw the black haired ninja standing over the crumpled dog Nin. His was in a fist and he was breathing hard. Kiba, on the ground, was holding his nose and there was blood coming through his hand. He looked at Naruto in shock. Sasuke began to move towards the dog again but Naruto rushed forward. "NO!" He shouted. "Don't touch him again!" Sasuke just stared dumbfounded by Naruto's actions.

Kiba muttered an intelligent, "Huh?" Naruto was also confused as to why he stepped into to save the brunette. Not letting Sasuke get to the bloody boy behind him. His body told him that he had to protect Kiba, that he couldn't let Sasuke hurt him again. So he went on instinct instead of thought.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sasuke was dubious.

"Saving Kiba from you, because he did nothing wrong. Just because you're angry doesn't give you the right to just go and beat on someone." Naruto's fierce gaze made Sasuke back up a step. "Yeah, I slept with Kiba. I feel like – No – I have the right to sleep with whoever I feel like!"

"Why?" Sasuke Yells, "Why does he matter so much to you? What's great about him? You fight for him but you didn't fight for me?"

"That's because you cheated on me not the other way around," Naruto screamed. "What is wrong with you; can't you tell that it's over Sasuke? No amount of beating other people up is going to change that." The glare became more vicious. "Get out Sasuke. I have nothing left to say to you." One last look at the blonde and the raven walked out of the house. Shoulders still held high as though what he had done was right. But on the inside he was feeling dejected and alone. He was also confused as to why he felt that way. He never actually cared for Naruto…did he?

Naruto helped Kiba up. "Are you okay?" The worried blonde asked. Kiba chuckled.

"Well other than my nose being broken, I'm pretty good." He rolled his eyes, but winced in pain.

"Right, sorry…. We should get that fixed."

They walked into the bathroom and Naruto carefully washed all the blood away with a damp rag. "Geez how hard did he hit you?" The blonde asked incredulously. The skin around his nose had already turned purple and the bridge itself looked like it snapped in half. It was quite gross, but it made Kiba look tough and manly. Naruto giggled.

"What? Did I do something?" Kiba asked.

"No, no I just thought….oh never mind. Now I have to place your nose back into the correct position, so this is gonna hurt a lot." Kiba nodded and Naruto placed his hand on the dog Nin's face. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Kiba closed his eyes, bracing himself. There was an audible cracking noise and Kiba yelped. "Holy shit! That hurt a hell of a lot worse than you said it would!" His eyes were stinging and he glared at Naruto.

The boy held up his hands, "Sorry, sorry, I just knew that it would hurt rally bad. I've never really had to deal with that problem."

"Why not? Haven't you ever broken your nose before?" Naruto had forgotten Kiba didn't know about Kyuubi.

"Um yeah, but I guess I just heal quick…" he looked around the room trying to find something else to talk about. "How about you? Do you get your nose broken often?"

Kiba looked down as though he were ashamed of the answer. "Yeah, most of the time it's my nose but I've also had some broken ribs, an arm, and even a leg once."

Naruto was astonished. "How do you get injured so often?"

The dog met the blonde's gaze, "Form ex-boyfriends like yours and many others. Though usually their ex-partner doesn't step in and stop them from beating on me like you did." He smiled at Naruto fondly; the fox blushed and turned away.

"W-we, um, should g-get a bandage for your nose." It was really adorable when Naruto started stuttering. Kiba smiled brighter and he held still as the bandage was put on. After that was done Kiba decided he needed to rest and grabbed Naruto's hand. They walked into the living room and towards the couch. The dog sat down and pulled the blonde onto his lap, Naruto squeaked but didn't object. Kiba clicked the TV on as background noise. The fox laid his head on Kiba's shoulder and nuzzled into his neck closing his eyes letting out a contented sigh.

"Why did you save me?" Kiba whispered mostly to himself. Naruto's eyes shot open. He licked up Kiba's neck and bit his ear.

Kiba whimpered. "Because you're worth saving." Naruto spoke quietly, the dog smiled and held onto the boy tighter. Naruto laid his head back on Kiba's shoulder. _And maybe it's because I care about you more than you think. I don't know why but I never felt right with Sasuke, he wasn't really the one for me, he didn't show his emotions much and he wasn't exactly the kindest person to me. It makes me sad to say it but that's my decision: if he wanted me so badly he shouldn't have cheated on me._

* * *

><p>thanks for reading! tell me how the chapter went and if i should work on how i do the fighting scenes. Please review :)<p> 


	8. The Difference

**A/N: okay so another long week has passed... I'm sick so this chapter was hard to finish but i didn't want to disappoint you guys. the next chapter finally awaits you so go read it and review for me :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Difference<p>

Naruto looked at the clock with tired eyes. "Shit, it's already that late." He looked up at Kiba. His head was rested on the back on the couch stretching his neck taught, he was biting his lip and then he moaned. The blonde felt that Kiba had a hard on, he thought he should have some fun with this. He ground down with his ass and heard a small moan come from the boy. Smiling he slid off Kiba trying not to wake him. He turned around, knees on either side of Kiba's legs. Pressing down he moaned forgetting he was totally turned on by this whole scenario. The dog bucked up and they both groaned loving it.

Naruto slowly unbuttoned Kiba's pants and slipped his hand into the dog's boxers grasping his member. He pulled it out and started pumping, rubbing his thumb along the head. Kiba moaned and whimpered at his treatment. Naruto looked up to check if he was still asleep and saw that the brunette's eyes were still closed and his breathing was slowing, since he had stopped pumping. The blonde started again and moans poured from Kiba's mouth. He couldn't take it; he took out his own member and pumped in time with Kiba's.

He pushed his hips closer to Kiba's and grasped both their members and pumping them together. The feel of new heat added to their pleasure and Kiba let out a shuddering moan of Naruto's name releasing into the blonde's hand. At hearing Kiba Naruto arched his back and released too. By then Kiba had jerked awake and Naruto had collapsed onto his chest.

"You know I didn't exactly think I would have my dream come true when I woke up…" Kiba smiled as Naruto jumped. He blushed and smiled shyly.

"Hmm…" his eyes lidded, "you were dreaming of me?"

"Who else would I be dreaming of? Besides if you wanted to mess around you could have just asked," Kiba chuckled.

"I know, but this was way more fun." He had a foxy smirk on. Then, like he suddenly realized he had something on his hand, he licked his fingers clean. Moaning around each digit. Kiba got hard again just by watching the sexy blonde. Naruto looked down and laughed. "I would love to help you with that but I have to get back and talk to Sai." He got up and tucked himself back in and walked towards the door. "I'll see you later Kiba." He got halfway out the door before he felt someone grab his wrist and turn him around.

"You forgot this." Kiba pulled the boy close to him and kissed him gently. He started to back away and Naruto grabbed the back of his head bringing him back into a mind blowing kiss. His tongue delved into the brunette's mouth searching every corner, wrapping around his. He pulled back and left Kiba standing there in a daze. The dog smiled and watched Naruto leave, then walked back inside.

Naruto walked slowly back to his apartment not really wanting to leave Kiba but wanting to get back to his temporary home. He wanted to get his own apartment again. Walking past a filled restaurant he smiled sadly at the sight of a family laughing and having dinner. He always wanted to have a mom and dad that treated him lovingly, giving him toys and sacrificing their time to be with him. He couldn't help feeling that maybe the reason he went out with Sasuke was because he wanted to have a family. Well not exactly a whole family but being loved by someone was close enough to having the family he truly wanted.

Opening the door he saw Sai sitting at his art table painting. He smiled and Sai smiled that creepy fake smile that he always did, but Naruto was used to it by now. "Hey Sai," the ink Nin looked up, "I was just thinking about getting my old apartment back. I feel like I'm intruding on you. So tomorrow I was gonna see if it was still being rented out." Sai nodded in understanding and went back to his painting.

Naruto felt so tired after all that had happened. He went his room and collapsed on the soft bed. He didn't even bother to take off his clothes before curling up and trying to fall asleep, but his thoughts wandered back to Kiba and Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Back with Sasuke, he had been rampaging around the town. He tried to figure out why he was so angry that Naruto had slept with Kiba he didn't care for the blonde so if he was single it shouldn't matter who he was sleeping with. He tried to figure out why he was so mad but couldn't find one. Unless he was in… No, no he couldn't actually be in love with the blonde boy. Could he? That thought only made him angrier.<p>

He was walking through what used to be the Uchiha district to his home. He slammed the door open and picked up the closest thing to him and threw it at the wall. It happened to be a chair, he watched the wood splinter and shatter, and it reminded him of how Naruto looked when he saw the raven making love…scratch that, fucking Kusorame. _Wait a second. Why the hell am I still thinking about Naruto? I don't want to. I don't want to think of the way he looked at me with tears falling down his cheeks. His eyes that showed betrayal, pain, shock, and sadness. The eyes that still showed love, but never forgiveness. _Maybe that's what stuck with Sasuke so much.

That Naruto still loved him even after all the shit he put him through. He sunk into a chair and put his head in his hands._ What the hell am I thinking? I couldn't have actually been falling for Naruto this entire time. He followed me around like a puppy. I hated that, yet… I miss him being here. Being hyperactive and happy. He acted as though I was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Like I was his sun in the darkness. He told me I was beautiful, kind and sexy. How wrong he truly was… I was the darkness and he was my sun. He was kind and beautiful and sexy and all I did was treat him horribly._

Sasuke couldn't change who he was or what had happened, no matter how much he wanted to. He loved Naruto, though he would never admit it, and now Naruto would probably never love him again. He frowned.

"This blows…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kiba was also thinking about his feelings for the blonde boy. He knew that there was something more between him and Naruto. The fox was so adorable and sweet. He made Kiba want to be around him all the time. He wanted to know more about Naruto. To find all those spots on him that made him squirm and moan. To look him in the eye and tell him he was beautiful. To be on top of him, pounding in and out of the sexy body.<p>

_Okay maybe I do feel way more for Naruto than I should. Are all those things really what I want to do to him? _His body screamed yes, but his mind was still confused._ I constantly think about him when he's not here. Isn't that a sign of falling for somebody? And I feel as though my body is aching only for him._

He thought back on the night they spent together. The blonde boy moaned at almost every touch, as though he had never been touched like that before. He slapped his forehead, of course he hadn't. Sasuke was such a jackass. From what Naruto had told him, he was barely ever there and when he was they just had a quick fuck. It was like he used Naruto to sate his sexual urge. Kiba's fist clenched, what the hell gave Sasuke the right to treat Naruto that way? He was so wonderful, why would the raven choose to be so cruel to him? He probably only let the blonde into his home because he was so persistent and not because he cared about him. Kiba felt horribly for the boy and the way he had been used.

* * *

><p>Naruto was thinking about the same things. Did Sasuke ever care about him? Then there was Kiba. He was sweet and empathetic towards the blonde. He got beat up just for sleeping with single guys. It would be different if he had been known as a slut for sleeping with taken guys but he wasn't. Naruto felt his heart clench at the thought of Kiba sleeping with other guys.<p>

He didn't want to think of Kiba sleeping with anybody other than him. This was all too possessive for only having slept with him once but he couldn't help it. Sasuke was the only person he had ever slept with before. _At first I didn't even know what was going on before he had his finger up my ass and telling me to relax. Then he didn't even give me time to adjust before shoving his whole dick in me and fucking me so hard I nearly passed out. It was probably the worst experience for my first. But I craved it because then we had sex almost every day afterwards. It was awful but my body told me it was right because in the end it felt good. But I didn't want it to feel good I wanted it to feel like I was on cloud nine and it didn't. _ Naruto closed his eyes, drifting into sleep. _At least the first time with Kiba felt like that…._

All the boys fell asleep hoping the other was thinking of them. Naruto being in the middle of it all.

* * *

><p>so this was kind of a filler chapter just tellin' ya what everyone's thinking. so please review and tell me what you're thinking :)<p> 


	9. The Reason

Chapter 8: The Reason

After Naruto had checked if his apartment was still for rent, which it was, he started packing his stuff. Besides who would want to rent an apartment that was owned by a demon. His entire mood dampened because he knew he was right, nobody would want to rent the apartment previously owned by the dreaded Kyuubi. He put all of his belongings into a small box and left Sai's house saying a quick goodbye before dashing to his place.

He got there and took a deep breath. He could take being alone. He had done it for years before knowing Sasuke, he could do it again. It would just take some getting used to. He walked through the empty house, a silent tear slid down his cheek. _How am I going to do this? _The weight of everything that had happened finally crashed down on him. _ How am I going to live without Sasuke? Who is suppose to help me wake up in the morning? Who am I going to tell all my problems to? Why do I have to be alone again? _He sunk into his couch shaking from the sobs that wracked his body.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He could do this. He still had friends he didn't have to hang out inside all day. He would get over this and find someone new….but didn't he already have someone. He was brought out of his depressing thoughts by a knock on the door.

Somehow Sasuke had heard Naruto moved back into his old apartment and decided he should take a little visit to the blonde's dwelling. He was going to apologize, to see if he would actually get the blonde back. The problem was that Sasuke didn't know he didn't have to apologize; he needed to ask to be forgiven. Though Naruto would never take him back, because he had become stronger and realized Sasuke was wrong for him.

The blonde boy opened the door and saw Sasuke standing there. As usual he forgot to look through the peephole. He slams the door in his face without a second thought. _Damn it, why does he always have to come when I'm at my weakest?_ The raven supposes he deserves that for how he treated his young lover. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and knocked on the door again.

"What do you want?" Naruto shouts from one side of the door.

Sasuke sighs, "Come on, Naruto. Can't we talk face to face?" He says on the other side of the door.

Naruto opened the door and glared at Sasuke.

"Can I come in?" The raven questions carefully. The blonde nods once and walks to the living room. He turns to face Sasuke.

"What the hell are you here for Sasuke?" his voice is cold and harsh.

Sasuke gulps but not visibly, "I came to apologize."

He pauses and Naruto gets impatient, "Well get on with it then."

"Naruto, I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. What I did was awful and it pains me to know that you could be on the arms of somebody other than me." He pauses for dramatic effect, _time to pull out the final blow. _"Naruto I love you. Please come home."

Naruto noticed things that no else except for someone who had lived with Sasuke for three years would have noticed. His facial expression never changed to be desperate or even pleading, and his voice never changed from its tone of indifference. Even though Sasuke never showed interest in anything, Naruto hoped that this time he was important enough to have Sasuke show his emotions for.

Tears began to fall down the whisker striped cheeks. "Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke questioned, still no inflection affected his speech and that made the tears flow faster.

"No, Sasuke, I'm not okay and with you I don't think I'll ever be. You're the type of person who only shows emotions when he truly cares about something; problem is you never showed emotion for me. Not even when I said that I loved you. I heard what you said when I told you that I did." Sasuke's eyes widened, "You said that you couldn't believe it. Almost like you were saying 'Not another one' or 'I can't believe it.' You whispered it but that's the upside of having the hearing of an actual fox, you can hear everything. Then you try to cover it up by saying that you loved me. When in actuality you didn't say it because you meant it, you just said to keep me with you." Naruto had to stop because he was crying to hard.

Sasuke just watched as the entire thing unfolded in front of him. He was never going to get Naruto back; it pained him more than he expected it to. He wondered why, he thought he never actually cared for the little blonde. What's wrong with him? He snapped back to reality when he heard Naruto whisper something. "What?"

"I said get out you asshole and don't ever fucking come back. Why the hell did you come here in the first place? Did you think that I would just fall back into your damn arms after you 'apologized' to me?" Naruto began to walk towards Sasuke forcing his backwards out the door. Naruto was getting a little frenzied but he didn't care he had to tell him. He opened the door and shoved Sasuke onto the porch. "Oh and here you go." Naruto said while taking off his headband and dropping it on the ground.

"What's this?" Sasuke picked it up and studied it. There was nothing special about it.

"It's yours. From when you left us…" Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto had fixed his headband, and then worn it. Why? "You it's funny when you love someone. You want to keep a reminder of them; I chose this because you obviously weren't using it. I kept it as a constant reminder of you. I wore it because sometimes it was one of the only things that got me through the day. The thought of me getting you back was all I needed to go on. You were everything to me Sasuke. But not anymore. So like I said before, fuck off." Naruto slammed the door in his face leaving Sasuke to stand there in shock.

Sasuke left. His plan was bullet proof, or so he thought. It crumbled right before his eyes; there was nothing he could do to stop it. Naruto had heard every word he ever said. He didn't miss anything. Sasuke guessed Naruto really had loved him. It was like a punch in the stomach when he realized the blonde would never be his again. He looked at the headband that was once his and sighed. He hadn't thought Naruto had loved him for so long.

He returned to his house, thoughts all messed up. His heart clenching and confusion pouring into his brain.

Naruto leaned against the door and slid to the floor. He wrapped his arms around his legs and put his head on his knees. He had started crying again and couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He truly had loved Sasuke; he'd been his best friend since he was thirteen. Even during the time that Sasuke and run off he loved him, and now, knowing that Sasuke never truly loved him hurt more than anything else before.

Naruto was still pressed against the door when Kiba came to check on him, he knocked and Naruto thought it was Sasuke who came back, he opened the door and yelled in his face, "I thought I told you to fuck off." Then he looked up and saw a very surprised Kiba standing in his doorway. "Oh…u-um, s-sorry Kiba I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry 'bout it Naruto. I just came by to see if you…" he sees the tear streaks on Naruto's face, "Is everything all right?" he questions softly.

"N-not really," he sees how Naruto can barely keep it together as the tears threaten to overflow.

"Come here," Kiba says gently, motioning Naruto into his arms.

They go into the house and sit on Naruto's couch, Kiba pull him into his lap. "Can you tell me what happened?" Naruto spills everything from when Sasuke came in to when Kiba got there. He felt horrible for what his friend had to go through and pulls him tighter as the dam broke.

"Hey, shhhh," he says softly. He stroked his hair trying to calm the sobbing boy. "It's okay, Naruto everything is gonna be okay. I promise. Sasuke may be gone but you still have lots of friends that care about you and will help you through this. So please don't cry." Naruto looked up at Kiba; he had stopped crying and almost had a smile on his face. Kiba's shirt was wet from Naruto's tears.

"You?" Naruto asks.

"Me what?" Kiba wonders.

"Are you gonna be one of those friends that helps me through this?"

"Yes, of course," then he whispered, "and hopefully more…"


	10. The Dilemma

Chapter 9: The Dilemma

Naruto did anything he could to be away from home. But now he was home…alone. I guess it couldn't be helped when you lived on your own. He hoped he would find somebody that would make him not feel lonely anymore.

Earlier today he got out of bed and shook his head trying to rid himself of the depressing thoughts. He had to go to practice again. _What the fuck…. Why do I have to go to practice today? What's the point? _But he got up and dressed in a white muscle shirt and tight black pants. _If I'm gonna see Sasuke I might as well make myself presentable. _He splashed water on his face and he cleaned his hair. Naruto checked the clock and rushed to practice.

Sasuke saw Naruto when he got there and felt the blood rush downwards. Naruto's hair was still wet; dripping beads of water fell down his face and across his neck. His tight leather pants showed everything Sasuke could never have, and white shirt was partially see through, showing the toned muscled chest. The raven sighed; this was going to be a long practice.

Practice ended with Sasuke and Sakura dueling and Naruto watching, but mostly messing with a butterfly. He laughed and batted at it like a cat. It was adorable; Sasuke was so distracted by the sight that he almost got hit twice. By the end Sasuke had blown a hole in a tree and Sakura had messed up the ground so bad it looked like an earthquake had happened. Naruto smiled and yelled over to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you wanna go out to lunch with me?" he asked hopefully.

She thought for second and realized it'd probably be ramen again. "Sorry can't. I'm going shopping with Hinata and Ino. Maybe some other time."

"K, then I'll see ya later!" He smiled widely but falsely and left.

So that's how he ended up sitting in his house, hoping someone would knock on his door and save him from his loneliness. He remembered that he had told his friends about living in the knew apartment, Sai, Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke….Sasuke. He missed him so much, even though he was a complete ass. He was mean and fucked up, but Naruto still missed him. He missed just being with the raven. To sit snuggled up next to the grumbling brunette and tell him about everything, whether or niot he wanted to hear it. to tell Sasuke that he loved he loved him. a single tear slid down the boys face.

No, he mustn't cry over somebody who broke his heart. He looked at the clock and it was around six, his stomach grumbled. He guessed he should get something to eat. So he went to Ichiraku's hoping ramen would lighten his mood, it usually did. The blonde ordered his favorite miso ramen and sat down.

Kiba was out getting a new tag for Akamaru. In all the years he had the dog he never had had to get the animal a tag. But a new law was released by the Hokage herself, after finding too many stray dogs on her doorstep, to have all dogs be tagged or they would be taken into a shelter on the outskirts of Konoha. Wondering if Naruto was still out Kiba took and alternate route home with Akamaru. The dog noticed but didn't do anything knowing his owner had something up his sleeve.

He arrived at Ichiraku's. He saw Naruto was sitting at one of the barstools eating his ramen, well more like plowing through his ramen. This is what he had hoped to find. He sat down next to his friend, who glanced up and gave him a huge grin which made his stomach have butterflies. He laughed nervously and said hello. _What's wrong with me? I've never been nervous like this around any guy I liked before._ Kiba was lost in his own thought while Naruto finished his food.

"Thanks, Teuchi. It was delicious as always!"

"I should be thanking you Naruto. See ya around." The store owner called.

"Yeah, see ya!" Kiba listened to the cheerful banter between the two and had to smile. At least Naruto was faring better after what happened. It really hurt Kiba to see Naruto like that. He was so broken and he never wanted to see Naruto in that state again.

"Hey, Kiba. You wanna come over for a while. I just got a new movie that I've been dying to watch and tonight's the only night I've had free in a while." He says, but kind of loses confidence in this last statement. He rubbed the back of his neck, "If you want to…"

"Of course!" he says quickly. Kiba smiles at Naruto and the boy couldn't help but have a feeling of warmth flow through him. It put a smile back on Naruto's face. "I'd love to." They headed back to Naruto's small apartment. "So what's the movie about?"

"Well there's this guy who can go into other people's dreams and steal information from that persons mind. Then he gets put on this huge job to pull off something called an inception, where there are like three levels of a dream where they get this guy to tell him the secret of his father's company." Naruto was nearly bouncing up and down by the end of the explanation.

"That sounds really interesting." Kiba smiled. They continued down the darkening pathway.

"The moon looks beautiful tonight," Naruto said wistfully. Kiba glanced up.

"Yeah…it does," he eyes fell back on the awestruck blonde. Moonlight streamed onto him, making the boy glow wonderfully, "but you look way more beautiful tonight." Kiba leaned down and kissed Naruto, whose mouth was slightly ajar from the sudden compliment. The dog lover pulled back and Naruto followed trying to taste more of Kiba, to feel more. He pressed himself flush against the brunette and tangled his hands in the silky locks. Naruto pulled back leaving Kiba with his tongue slightly sticking out of his mouth.

"Come on." The fox grabbed Kiba's hands entwining their fingers. They went back to Naruto's place. When they got there Naruto noticed something was missing. "Where's Akamaru?"

"Oh, I sent him home. He didn't want to be there while we were making out." The blonde blushed; he had forgotten how smart the dog actually was. He cleared his throat and tried to calm his blushing. "Well then I guess I'll get the movie ready. You can get a pop out of the fridge and there's popcorn and snack in the cabinet right of the stove." He smiled and walked into the living room.


	11. The Comforter

Chapter 10: The Comforter

Kiba and Naruto arrived at the blonde's apartment. To Kiba's disappointment Naruto had to take his hand from the dog's do unlock his door. He struggled to put the key in the lock because he was shaking so hard. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this nervous with anyone. They got inside and Kiba noticed that it was extremely clean.

He walked farther into the apartment through the small Kitchen. Stove was on the right, countertops on either side and a fridge on the left. Next to that was a microwave and a blender on another expanse. Walking into the living room you saw a sofa against the back wall facing the TV, a loveseat on the left wall and a lazy chair near the right wall. A coffee table sat in the middle on a rug above the hardwood floor. The TV was in the front of the room where Naruto was setting up the movie. He still hadn't seen his bedroom but that could wait.

He looked up, "Oh yeah I forgot. There are some snacks and popcorn in the cabinets above the microwave and drinks in the fridge, regular Coke, Dr. Pepper, and Mountain Dew."

"Thanks," Kiba said while floating towards the fridge and grabbing two Mountain Dews and putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave. "It's really organized in here." Kiba was mostly talking to himself but Naruto heard and laughed.

"Yeah it's usually not like this. You know after just moving in I thought I'd try to keep it clean for a while, but who knows how long that's going to last. Being a bachelor has its perks and downfalls." Naruto chuckled and Kiba's smile faltered. _Isn't he dating me? _The dog shook his head, _No; I'm just here because he needs me, nothing more. _Kiba's heart clenched as he got the popcorn and grabbed a bowl.

Kiba put the bowl on the table and sat down on one end. Naruto got up from his place on the floor and went to the couch sitting on the opposite end, away from Kiba. The movie started playing. The dog owner looked over and frowned at the blonde, but chuckled when he saw his expression. His eyes were glued to the screen throughout the trailers for new movies trying his hardest not top look Kiba's way. It was adorable and frustrating at the same time. Naruto had pulled his legs into his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He had his chin rested on top of his knees.

Sometime during the movie Kiba slid over to the middle cushion and slid his arm around Naruto. The dog drew the blonde into his chest. The boy let out the cutest little gasp but leaned into Kiba's comforting embrace. When Naruto was pulled over his knees fell slightly into the brunettes lap and his head rested on Kiba's shoulder. One hand was curled and laying on the dog's chest.

Kiba prayed that his heart wasn't beating so loud as for Naruto to hear it. He tightened his grip around the blonde. Naruto was worrying that Kiba would see the hard on he was getting from remembering the night they had spent together. Then Kiba looked down at the fox and all his nervousness went away. Naruto had his own hand so cutely placed on his chest and he had a slight blush across his whiskered cheeks. The dog moved his hand to cup the boy's face and pulled it towards himself. When their lips met it was soft and sweet. Kiba pulled back but Naruto wasn't finished. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck and straddled his waist. They both groaned pleasurably when their crotches touched.

Naruto started humping into him deliciously, kissing him fiercely as though he never wanted it to end. The blonde moaned when Kiba rolled his hips up to meet the boys erotic thrusts. Kiba was tired of the teasing and rolled Naruto backwards until his back touched the sofa cushions. He began to kiss along his jaw and down to that sweet spot Naruto hand. He reached it and sucked hard. Naruto arched off the couch, gasping and panting at the friction it caused between the two.

Kiba slipped off the white tank top the blonde had on and took off his own shirt tossing it aside. He skimmed his hands over the smooth surface, tweaking Naruto's nipples as he went. That made the blonde moan in ecstasy. He loved the heat Kiba's body gave to him, gliding hands that left fire in their wake. He couldn't help but moan at almost every touch the brunette gave.

Kiba's mouth moved down from the spot stopping to suck on each of Naruto's buds then continuing on his trail. He got to the waist band of his pants; licking a line along them he teased Naruto. Kiba breathed onto his member through the cloth making the blonde whine in impatience. The dog chuckled and finally tore off the suffocating pants. Naruto sighed, and then gasped when the brunette took his member in one swoop. Deep throated immediately, he wanted to give Naruto the most pleasure possible. This desire urged him on. He sucked and let his tongue press along the vein. Kiba bobbed up and pressed his tongue into the slit while moving down again, just listening to Naruto moan and watching his writhe made the older boy harder than ever.

"K-Kiba! Oh yes! Right there, more… please god more…." Naruto's face was flushed with embarrassment and arousal. He had never been in such a state….other than the time Kiba had done this before…. He tried to watch what Kiba was doing. When he looked down at his partner sucking on his dick he grew harder and the pleasure more intense. His head fell back again and he screwed his eyes closed the picture burned into his mind. This brought him over the edge so fast he didn't have time to warn Kiba before he spilled his seed into the waiting boy's mouth.

All of it was wonderful…. Sometime during the night they moved into the bedroom and slept there. Naruto resting peacefully being enveloped by everything that was purely Kiba. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming mostly of the things they had just done….

Naruto woke up with a slight pain in his back from not doing it for so long and doing it one too many times. But the pain was welcome because right now he had a pair of strong arms surrounding him. His nuzzled his head into Kiba's chest hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep before he had to get up. Kiba woke up to see Naruto burrowing further into his chest to escape the light. He chuckled and leaned his head into the soft golden spikes, inhaling the scent that could only be described as _Naruto._ "I didn't mean to wake you up," Naruto said in a muffled voice.

"That's okay. I had to get up soon anyways to train with Hinata and Shino." He heard a stifled moaning. Kiba rubbed circles up and down Naruto's back and heard the blonde moan louder. "Come on, babe, you have your own training today, too."

"I don't have to go." He whined. He really didn't want to see Sasuke's stupid face today, "We could skip just one day it wouldn't matter that much. 'Sides I want to stay here…with you." Kiba's heart skipped a beat when heard that. "Please, Kiba, will you stay with me?" He looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes and realized he wanted to stay more than he thought.

"Fine," he felt Naruto smile, Kiba rolled his eyes, "but that means we have to train together, later."

Naruto grumbled, "Alright, I'll train with you later."


	12. The Skip Day

Chapter 11: The Skip Day

Naruto didn't usually have skip days no matter what people thought of him, he was a pretty good chunnin. He tried his hardest in everything he did, whether or not it was the best. And he never took a day off, he was late but he had never just, not gone to practice. He wasn't the greatest at normal jutsus and that's why he had Sakura to teach him.

Kiba on the other hand, didn't really need practice. He went mostly because Hinata was his friend and needed his and Shino's help, with speed and aim. They also needed to figure out a way to work better with Akamaru. The team work between the dog and the other two teammates. Other than that his and Shino's skills were pretty honed. They had worked out most of the kinks while Naruto was away with the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. Speaking of the hyperactive ninja, Kiba was bewildered as to where he had gone.

The dog owner had woken up in the bed alone. He heard some banging towards the front of the house and shot straight up in the bed. After realizing it was Naruto just making breakfast, he relaxed and got out of the warm bed.

Naruto was working on cooking some eggs and ham for the two of them. He thought that the older boy would want something to eat after the night they had… he blushed and continued cooking. Kiba, not figuring that when he walked around naked it could distract the one holding the hot pan, was wandering around the house. The dog thought it had quite a spacious feeling for how small it actually was. Naruto noticed Kiba walk out of his bedroom in all his glory.

The fox watched him gracefully dance around the room stopping here and there to look at something or other. Unlike Naruto, Kiba was never clumsy and always elegant, or so the blonde thought. He looked like a fallen angel, come down to rescue Naruto from the hell he'd been living in. He had to look away from the walking god to finish cooking the eggs so they wouldn't burn. He lost himself in thought_. It was always weird how Kiba seemed to turn up at just the right time; whenever I needed someone to help me he was right there. It's like he had a tiny beeper inside his head that went off whenever I was in trouble._

Kiba, finally noticing he had no clothes on, went back into Naruto's room and pulled on his boxers and a t-shirt. Naruto glanced at the dog and sighed sadly, he usually never got a really good look at Kiba. This is because they had sex at _night, _the normal time, and it was dark. When he came back out Naruto had finished with their breakfast and set up two plates across from each other at the square table in his kitchen/dining room. They talked about everything under the sun while sitting at that tiny table.

"So you know I had to get Akamaru a tag."

"No, really! I heard something about dogs having to get tags but I didn't think that ninja dogs had to get them too. That's shocking."

"Yeah, my old boyfriend wanted me to get him locked up after he attacked him…" Kiba grimaced. He hadn't meant that to slip out.

Naruto almost spit out his milk. "A-Akamaru attacked your boyfriend? But he's so nice and fluffy… Why would he do that, there's got to be a good reason?"

Kiba nodded and his mouth formed a straight line, his eyes darkened. "He wasn't exactly the kindest of people… What I mean is that he was, u-um…. He beat me, Naruto. Akamaru attacked his after he broke one of my ribs… but I wouldn't leave him even then. I guess you could say that I was sort of under his power."

Naruto's fists clenched around his fork and glass, "Why?" he whispered, "Why did you stay with him if he hurt you like he did?"

"Can you fight what you feel Naruto? I think I was in love with him so that's why I stayed. Hoping he would quit when I knew he never would. It's sad really, to love someone and never be truly loved back. Each time I was beaten afterwards he would take me in his arms and whisper I love you's and I'm so sorry's in my ear. I believed every word. It was hard to get away, but one day… the day I found you… I left him. It was one of the most painful things I've ever done but since then I've felt better than before."

"I can understand that," he said quietly, _but I still want to beat the shit out of that guy…_ "You know the only thing I ever wanted since I was little was to have a loving family. But most all to be truly accepted by somebody. That's my biggest dream." Naruto was very wistful thinking of such things.

"Why? Naruto people accept you. I acknowledge you." Kiba was confused. People thought Naruto was awesome, why would he feel like that?

"Because, the real me isn't something people want to be involved with. Just because it's inside me doesn't mean it is me!" His eyes tear up; he had to get a grip on himself.

"What are you talking about Naruto? What's inside of you?"

"Nothing!" He yelled at Kiba. He put his head in his hands and gripped his hair. "I'm sorry Kiba…I just can't take it anymore. All the hate filled glances or they pretend not to know I'm there. It hurts so much Kiba but nobody knows how much. Even when I told Sasuke and Sakura, I knew they thought differently of me." His tears were falling onto the table by then and all Kiba could do was sit and let Naruto say his fill.

"Naruto," he said softly and reached across the table lifting his head so their eyes would meet. "I promise that no matter what you have inside you, no matter how much people think you are that thing, I will never betray you in saying or ever thinking you are that thing. But you need to tell me. Please, you are so wonderful, why would I think anything less of you?" He gazed into those pools of blue, so filled with sadness it tore into his heart. "Please, I want to know you."

Naruto took a deep breath, moment of truth, "I hold the Kyuubi within me. My father, the fourth Hokage, put it inside of me. I'm supposing he didn't think anyone would be able to handle it so he left it up to me. I think he put his trust in me before he even knew me, and that makes me happy. But now that you know, what do you think of me?"

"Nothing more or less than what you were before you told me. You are still Naruto no matter what, that's what I think. You will always be the number one most unpredictable, hyperactive ninja, that's beautiful and kind. So please don't think that you'll ever be anything different because of this thing inside you." He felt warm, and so, so happy to finally be accepted for who he was. Not letting what was inside of him make their opinion of him different. "I didn't think Sasuke and Sakura thought different of you. They seemed to act the same as they did before."

"Well Sakura didn't treat me differently but she had this look of pity in her eyes that just made me feel worse about my situation. And I don't think Sasuke felt anything towards me in the first place so he didn't exactly change the way he acted."

"Whoa, whoa, wait just one second. Sasuke, like the boy you've been dating for over two years, never felt anything for you and just let you into his life?"

"Yes, exactly right. The person whom I loved and cared for, cared nothing for me. You want to know how much he cared for me. I came home early one day and was so excited to see him and maybe even get to spend some time with Sasuke. I get home and no one's there, I assume he's out again. But I walked through the house hoping that if I checked every room he might be there." Naruto leaned forward, "He was there, in the living room, on the couch, fucking another Nin." Kiba's eyes widened.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that's what happened. I think you deserve much better than him anyways."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Kiba. But you don't need to apologize, he's a jerk and I'm glad to be rid of him."

Then Kiba said something wonderful, "Yeah I'm so glad I'm done with my jerk too, I feel so much safer with you." he looked down and turned bright red. Naruto smiled so brightly it could have blinded the sun. He reached across the table and turned Kiba's head back to look at him.

He rubbed his thumb in a gentle soothing motion on the tattooed cheek, "Is that really how you feel?" Kiba nodded slightly but enough for Naruto to see. Naruto stood up and walked where he could kiss Kiba properly. He leaned down and ran his tongue along Kiba's bottom lip and the other boy opened his mouth flicking out his out tongue to dance with Naruto's. Kiba turned in his chair to get a better angle on the kiss.

Naruto ran his hand down Kiba's chest and past his abs cupping the bulge that formed in Kiba's boxers. He moaned into Naruto's mouth, whimpering slightly as the blonde started massaging his member. Naruto slipped his other hand under his shirt, roaming over the plains of Kiba's chest stopping here and there to press a little harder after hearing each of Kiba's moans. He moved his mouth down to suck on one of Kiba's nipples while pumping his member faster. He had the dog moaning and whimpering his name over and over. A little while after, he came moaning Naruto's name.

The day was filled with random sexual acts each of them trying to catch the other off guard. Naruto was caught in the shower by Kiba. "How 'bout one more round?" He laughed and they started again. A little while later Kiba was jacked off while making lunch, almost burning himself on the stove.

"Sorry," Naruto whispered, "you just looked so cute trying to not look at me. While you were getting hard…"

Now they were making up for the training time they missed in the normal area of where Kiba's team met. They enjoyed it more than they should have.

They worked on jutsus first trying to capture the other using skill and wit. But after many failed attempts at doing what they set out to do, they went to pure strength and hand-eye coordination. They struggled at first getting used to the feel of fighting without jutsu. Naruto laughed when Kiba tripped and fell. Kiba dusted himself off and lunged for the blonde trying to tackle him. After a few tries Kiba pinned down Naruto, straddling his waist, but Naruto, being the sly one he is, leaned up and kissed Kiba while pushing his hips upwards and grinding into Kiba unexpectedly.

Kiba gasped and moaned at the quick move, Naruto rapidly twisted, turning over so he had pinned Kiba down. "I win," Naruto whispered hotly in the others ear, making Kiba shiver in excitement. Naruto kept grinding down on Kiba making him groan in pleasure. They kept up this game for a while grinding incessantly and moaning each other's names. That was until they felt like they were going to burst if they didn't get any relief. They took off towards Naruto's apartment and finished the job there. Little did they know they were being watched by a very angry sharingan user.


	13. The Confusion

Chapter 12: The Confusion

The young jounin planned out his next moves very carefully. He wanted to catch the dog owner off guard, but there was one problem. Kiba was never alone he was either with Akamaru or Naruto constantly. The only time he wasn't with either of them was when he went from his apartment to Naruto's. Apparently the dog didn't want to know what was happening during the time his master was at his friend's house, inside Naruto's bedroom.

Sasuke was making a plan to get Naruto back. he didn't know why he was so intent on getting the blonde back. The raven shouldn't be, but he was. While Sasuke was making his plan, Kiba and Naruto were trying to figure out what they were to each other. Naruto wanted to think that Kiba was his boyfriend, but if he thought that then he might be thinking too much of Kiba and Kiba wouldn't want to be around anymore. Though they did a lot of things together as though they were in a relationship Kiba didn't really seem like his boyfriend. And most of the things they did usually led to fucking and he didn't want to be somebody's fuck buddy.

Even though it felt so much better and more sentimental with Kiba than with Sasuke, both emotionally and physically. With Sasuke it was always hard and fast. Most of the time he was one his knees, probably so Sasuke didn't have to look at who he was fucking. That made Naruto's heart hurt that he was just used as a play toy for Sasuke's urges. He felt like he was going to cry again. _How many times do I have to cry? How many days have to go by before I forget that Sasuke was just using me? Why do I have to cry because I fell in love with the wrong person? _

The problem was that you can't forget your first love you just have to live through the pain.

* * *

><p>Kiba was worrying more about whether or not he was in a relationship than Naruto was. He wanted to know what Naruto thought of him, because he wasn't sending out very clear signals as to whether or not they were together. For years they had been friends and they hadn't really been attracted to one another until the day Kiba broke up with Tatsuro. Maybe all he needed was somebody to fuck and then he thought he would get over his old boyfriend.<p>

_No! That can't be it! Then why would Naruto still see me? Why are we still sort of together if it was just a quick fuck to get over our ex's? There has to be something more to our relationship than just a physical attraction. Please let there be more to our bond other than sex._ Most of the time Kiba did have a rebound after getting through a bad break up. Had their relationship grown into something more or was this whole thing just breaking down their friendship?

Was adding sex in the mix of two gay boys who just got out of bad relationship good for either of them? Did they really care for one another? All these thoughts made kiba's heart want to crack in two all over again. He really liked Naruto and maybe if they had time to let their relationship grow they could come to love one another.

They had been (he still didn't know what to call it) 'going out' for nearly three weeks. Naruto had about four missions of a high rank, which meant a longer time spent away. Immediately when he got back the blonde ran straight to Kiba. Three out of those four times they had sex, but the last mission Naruto just came and sat with Kiba. They held each other and talked about what had happened while the fox was gone. Naruto talked about his mission. It was nice and made Kiba feel like he actually had a connection with the boy.

* * *

><p>Both boys wanted to call what they had something more than they thought it was. They wanted a long term relationship. They wanted someone to love them. The problem was after having your heart broken you are confused and don't want to get hurt again. Naruto didn't want to be used again. Kiba didn't want to lose another person in his unfulfilling life. They both hurt on the inside. They both have broken hearts. Can they fix each other?<p> 


	14. The Plan Completed

Chapter 13: The Plan Completed

Sasuke finally had all his moves planned out. He had been following the Inuzuka for the past two weeks mapping out his movements through every step of the day. All three missions Naruto had gone on Tsunade-sama had teamed him up with Kiba and some other jounin. This was to Sasuke great disappointment because he could have carried out his plan sooner.

Within these weeks Naruto had not spoken a word to him, he wouldn't even look at the raven. This hurt him more than it should have. Every day Sasuke would return home and hope to see the blonde tackling him with a hug. Then telling him how glad he was to see that the brunette had made it home. He was like a little puppy, but he would realize that there was no puppy to hug him. His heart would clench with a pain he thought he had long ago locked away. Sasuke never thought he would feel love again.

His plan was to follow Kiba. He usually left at eight to Naruto's house, without Akamaru. He usually had a DVD or something to do before they got on with whatever he really went there to do. He would head through the quickest route towards the blondes apartment. There was a point in the small trip where Kiba would head through a place that was completely desolate. That was when he would decend upon the boy.

He wouldn't kill him, just leaving him so close to death that he would be begging for death to relieve him of the pain. Later somebody would find his broken bloody body lying there. When next day came Kiba wouldn't be there anymore, who would Naruto go to for a shoulder to cry on: Sasuke.

Sasuke thought his plan was invincible. There was no way anyone would be able to change the hand of fate. And there was no way that Naruto, on his own, would be able to find Kiba alive. Sasuke thought that Naruto would come straight back to him if Kiba was out of the way. And soon he was going to be.

That night Sasuke was ready. He was waiting in the spot. The raven was dressed in all black, like an actual ninja, instead of the jounin uniform. He suppressed his chakra so Kiba wouldn't know who his attacker was. He waited for unsuspecting Nin to walk by.

About twenty minutes later the brunette was rushing through the alley way. It was dark and damp. Kiba hated taking this route but it was the fastest way to get back to his blonde. "Shit, I am so late." He muttered to himself. "Aaahh!" he cried out. He barely caught himself as he fell to the ground. There was a stabbing pain at the backs of his knees. The tattooed boy couldn't stand up, it hurt so badly.

Therefore he couldn't predict what the attacker was going to do next. He was harshly hit in the back of the head, smashing his face into the concrete. Kiba felt something crack and hot blood rushing down his chin. _Not again, that's the second time this month…_ His thoughts were cut short by another blow. Pain exploded between his shoulder blades, he groaned. He was being beaten with some sort of stick or metal rod.

"S-stop! Please tell me what I did to make you want to hurt me!" Kiba gasped his breath shortening as he was kicked in the ribs. He felt another fracture or two. His mind was fogging from the pain. The figure picked him up by the collar and smashed him into the brick wall. Kiba couldn't see his face; the alley had no lights except the faint street lights on either end.

"You took something from me that I need to get back." Hot breath poured onto his stinging face. The dog was hit again on his already broken nose, bashing his head into the rough wall. It cracked loudly, "It's nice to hear some of the pain I'm bringing to you." The dark figure let out a chuckle that sent shivers up Kiba's spine.

What had he done to deserve this? He was becoming delirious. He was pretty sure he had a concussion. Then pain blasted through his entire being. The person had stabbed the dog owner. He twisted the knife inside the poor boys gut and pulled it out.

"That should be enough for you. Hopefully no one will find you too soon or my plan will be ruined." Kiba knew this was no accident. This had been carefully planned. The figure turned around and let Kiba fall to the ground. The dog grunted and gasped.

Then he left him there to bleed to death. The brunette was on the verge of tears. He needed to get to Naruto. "Please, you can't just leave me here." Kiba whimpered out.

Sasuke smirked, "Yes I can, and I will. Like I said before, you took something of mine that I need to get back. A certain blonde boy that was so rudely stolen out from under my nose."

Kiba's eyes widened in surprise he recognized that voice. Then he closed them with realization. He tried to laugh but it came out strangled and weak, "Somehow I thought this would happen but pushed it to the back of my mind thinking hey he's smarter than that but I guess not."

"What are you laughing about? You're about to die and your laughing at me?"

"Yeah, I am, because you're pathetic." He stated quietly running out of breath quicker. He was going to pass out soon. "You had one of the most wonderful people in your arms and you let him slip away because you're a fucking cheating dick." Kiba coughed and spit blood onto the concrete.

"You could have actually been kind to Naruto and loved him like he loved you when you had him. But now that you don't have him, you're angry and jealous. You came to love him even though you didn't plan on it." Kiba ended with shortness of breath. He closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall, and waited for the final blow…. It never came. He reopened his eyes with the last bit of strength he had and saw Sasuke's rapidly retreating form. Then he passed out.


	15. The Worry

**A/N: so i went on a write-a-thon and decided to give you the rest of the book early! So get to reading :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: The Worry<p>

It was nearly nine and Kiba still hadn't showed up for their movie night. Naruto tried to find a reason as to why the brunette would be late. Maybe he was on a mission? Or maybe his team needed a special practice? But then again Kiba always came straight to the blonde when he was going out on a new mission. And why the hell would they be having a team meeting at this time of night? Damn it Kiba, where are you?

Another hour and a half passed and Naruto had become frantic with worry. The blonde had been pacing back and forth for the past hour, making a dent in the floor. He ran his hands through his hair and came to the decision of going to find Kiba, wherever he may be. Rushing out the door, he ran across the rooftops, not seeing the missing teenager while running.

Naruto got to Kiba's place and heard scratching on the door. He opened it and let Akamaru out. The dog didn't know what happened to his master but he knew it was bad. The empathetic link between him and his master was strong; he could almost feel the pain Kiba was going through.

He tugged on Naruto's sleeve begging the fox to follow him. The blonde knew that there was something wrong when he looked in Akamaru's eyes. Racing through the streets he was barely able to stay up with the dog. About ten minutes later they came upon an alley. The hound whined and ran towards a lump in the middle of the path. Naruto took a few slow steps forward, trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

His Kiba, lying in a dark liquid pool. As he got closer he could smell the blood. That's when he ran; he dropped to his knees and examined Kiba's limp form. The blonde cradled his head on his lap as tears ran down his cheeks onto Kiba's face. He snapped back to his senses when Akamaru nudged his shoulder. He rushed to check his pulse making sure that the man was still living. He could feel the slightest rush of warm breath on his cheek and hear the faint whooshing sound of breath. Taking the dying man in his arms he rushed to the hospital.

The first nurse that saw him immediately rushed Kiba into a healing room. The minute the brunette was out of Naruto's arms he collapsed, sinking to his knees he wept. There was nothing more painful than to see the one you care so much about almost dead. The blonde shook his head wondering how this had happened.

"Why? Why did this happen to him?" he nearly screamed into his hands. Not understanding he shook with the sobs and pain that made his body tremble.

Akamaru whined and rested his head comfortingly on Naruto's lap. The boy wiped the tears off his face and looked down at the poor dog. He was probably the one suffering the most. Kiba was his other after all. When Naruto looked into those eyes he saw every emotion that was most likely in his own: fear, anger, pain, regret.

But there was still nothing either of them could do and that's what probably hurt the most. Knowing that you are useless to help the one you love. So useless that all you could do was sit there and worry about what was to come. Naruto buried his face in Akamaru's fur trying to block out the thoughts that poured into his brain. The thoughts that made his think something bad was going to happen. The thoughts that cut into your very soul and made you believe things that weren't true.

He cried again and the dog howled. They settled and soon fell asleep. Both of them had one thing on their mind: Kiba.


	16. The Dream

Chapter 15: The Dream

"Sir, please wake up," he groaned and buried his face deeper into the fluffy pillow. "Sir!" Naruto lifted his head from Akamaru's warm body. He looked at the nurse and blinked a few times, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. "Sir if you would please follow me. We have news on the man you brought to us." The nurse said quietly.

"Okay," the boy was frantic and curious as to what happened to Kiba. Akamaru followed for he was wondering why he couldn't feel his master's presence anymore. They walked down a long hallway to a deserted area of the hospital. It was like a graveyard.

They reached the room and before the nurse opened the door she ruined to Naruto was a sad look on her face, "I must tell you that…I'm so sorry…he didn't make it through the healing…" she opened the door. Naruto rushed in to see a body lying underneath a sheet on a table. The room was bare other than that table. He didn't want to see if Kiba was there.

"There was nothing we could have done to help him when you brought him to us. His ribs had broken into his lung cavity and the bleeding from the knife wound was too much. We tried to bandage him but it wouldn't stop." She couldn't help but babble for the look on Naruto's face was one that broke her heart. One that said he didn't know how he was going to live without the brunette there anymore.

"Oh god," he whispered, "It can't be! Please, don't let this happen again, not to another person I love." Slowly, not wanting to actually see what was underneath, he folded the sheet off the head of the person. He saw Kiba's lifeless face, his eyes were closed. The brunette looked so peaceful. Naruto put his hand against a tattooed cheek: it was cold. That's when he broke down, tears flowed and he fell to his knees because he was crying too hard to stay standing.

Akamaru howled in pain at the loss of his closest friend. He was more broken than Naruto. Kiba had owned Akamaru since he was twelve. They built up the empathy link with the help of Kiba's mom. There was no better friend than that dog and he loved and would protect Kiba with his whole being.

Naruto couldn't stop crying and whimpering, "No, please, no. Don't take him from me. Don't fucking take him from me. He's all I have left, the only fucking thing and you're not going to take him." he whispered softer, "Please I love him, bring him back damn it, bring him back to me." The room was spinning and he tried to grab Kiba's hand before everything went black…

"Naaaruuutoooo…Naruto!" he woke up to find a pink haired girl shaking him gently. "You were crying. I thought that you might want someone to help you through this," she had a worried look on her face. She learned about what happened between Sasuke, Kiba and him through Ino and Hinata when they got together the other day.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine…"Naruto stopped midsentence and thought for a minute, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. _I was dreaming about Kiba being…but he's not…or is he?_ "Sakura-Chan, is Kiba all right? Is he healed? Did he die! Tell me!" Naruto was frantic with the need to know.

Sakura was shocked by the sudden outburst but said, "Follow me, Naruto, and you can see for yourself." She grabbed his hand after seeing a flash of fear go through his eyes, "Come on." She dragged him up to room 204. Sakura opened the door to reveal and peacefully sleeping Kiba.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered as he ran to Kiba's side. Sakura got him a chair and left again, leaving Naruto and Akamaru to wait at Kiba's bedside. Naruto slipped his hand into Kiba's and kissed him tenderly. Then he sat down. Resting his head on Kiba's chest he waited. Naruto never thought a heart beat could sound so beautiful.


	17. The Life

Chapter 16: The Life

Sasuke got home and went to bed. Stripping to his boxers he climbed into the warmth and rested his head on the pillow. He was comforted by the thought of Naruto being in the exact same bed in just a few hours. Naruto would be in his arms again. He smiled and fell asleep.

/

Kiba woke up and found a blonde fur ball on his stomach. He smiled down at the sleeping Naruto thinking about how amazing it was that he was able to see the beautiful boy before he died… Wait a second! Kiba looked around and found himself in a dimly lit hospital room. It was nighttime and the moon was full. There was something white and brown in the corner that he recognized as Akamaru. He started running his hand through soft blonde hair. Thinking about how lucky he was that he was saved and that he was able to stay alive, to be with Naruto. And when did his hair get so soft?

Naruto woke up feeling someone petting his head. He leaned into the touch, it felt so nice. The hand started rubbing circles around his scalp and he moaned. The rubbing continued down his back, stopping just before he reached Naruto's backside, sending shivers up the smaller one's back. Then Naruto, after letting the person go at it for a while, realized something… Kiba…. Kiba's awake! Naruto slowly looked up not believing his eyes.

"Kiba…" Naruto looked into the brown eyes. "Oh, thank god, you're safe. I was so worried about you. I thought….I thought I would never see you again." By the end Naruto was crying again. Hugging Kiba tighter he buried his head back into his chest.

"Sshh, Naruto it's okay. I'm alive and that's all that matters now." Kiba said comforting Naruto by repeating what he did earlier.

Naruto moaned again at the wonderful feel of it, "Keep doing that Kiba," he purred. "It makes me feel so good."

"That's good to know. Maybe I should do this before we make love." Kiba said it as if he were thinking out loud.

"Make love?" Naruto looked up in wonder.

Kiba's eyes widened. "Yeah…well, u-um….you see," Kiba stopped and took a deep breath. "We don't just fuck…do we? I j-just thought that–"

Naruto silenced him with a kiss. "I wasn't saying what you said was wrong." Naruto smiled at Kiba, "It's just that….well, Sasuke never said it like that. So I always thought it was just sex. But with you…" he trailed off, and then blushed. "Um, sorry! I shouldn't or um…maybe…no, just never mind." Naruto reburied his head in Kiba's chest and put his hand on his cheek trying to stop himself from blushing.

"Never mind about what?" Kiba looked at the cute little blonde and chuckled. "Come on Naruto you can tell me." He placed one hand on top of Naruto's and the other on his cheek, pulling his face upwards. But Naruto still had his eyes down, forcing himself not to look at Kiba. "Naruto…look at me." His eyes flicked upwards, "That's it. Now tell me what you were going to say."

"I never really thought that he loved me from the start. He had that far off look in his eyes when he said that he did love me. When I said it to him there was the slightest shock, like he couldn't believe anybody would actually love him. Especially the way he treated me. He treated me like dirt but I loved him anyways, I had probably loved him since that day we accidently kissed. But then I saw him with that person… it was the most heart breaking thing in the world." Naruto looked as if he were going to start crying. Kiba ran his thumb reassuringly, Naruto continued, "His face was the thing that hit me the most. I told you before that Sasuke never showed his emotions, right?" kiba nodded, he knew the Uchiha's way. "Not even….not even when we…fucked.

"He never showed anything but when he was with _that person._ His face was twisted into sheer pleasure. That's probably the lowest blow anybody could have given me." A silent tear ran down his cheek into Kiba's hand. "But then, you came and offered your 'help,' I guess that's what you'd call it," he chuckled. "And you! You showed me what it was like to actually feel something from your partner. To be able to pleasure your partner while they pleasure you made you feel like you're in ecstasy." He smiled up at Kiba.

"But I didn't do–" Kiba tried to say but Naruto put a hand on his cheek.

"You did, Kiba. You made me realize that I deserved better than Sasuke. That I could have someone who treated me like I was something special. That's why I choose you, if you'll have me."

Kiba looked at the boy in front of him in shock and amazement, "But why me? Why would you want me of all people to be with you? I mean it's not like I'm that great or anything." He put his hand on his head like he was gonna start pulling out his hair. "I just don't get why? You're beautiful and so sexy, plus you have a great personality that everyone likes even if they don't want to. You're amazing why would you want me?" Kiba was a bit hysterical.

"Calm down, Kiba." Kiba looked at the small boy in front of him.

"Naruto...why...?"

"Because you're the first one to ever truly see who I was. You thought nothing more of me and nothing less of me when you heard that I held the Kyuubi within me. You looked at me and said that it was okay because I was still me and having a demon inside me doesn't make me that demon. I was elated that you could see that and no one else could. Even Sakura she looked at me with pity in her eyes and it was okay because she's my friend and worries about me but others looked at me with disgust or sympathy and I hate it. It's like to them I'm not even Naruto I am the demon that I hold."

"But you're not!" Kiba interjected, "You are so much more than that Naruto. You're funny when you're hyper, you're kind when you thought of me, saving me from Sasuke twice, and you let me into your life. That should be reason enough to know that you are not the demon you hold. Please, don't think you are what you're not. If you ever thought of yourself that way it would just kill me." Naruto was surprised by the amount of passion in Kiba's voice. It made his heart swell with happiness.

"Thank you so much Kiba. You make me think there's hope for other people to think of me as just Naruto." He stopped for a second and thought about what Kiba had said about Sasuke. "And I only saved you from Sasuke once…"

Kiba grimaced. He'd forgotten that he hadn't told the blonde that Sasuke had done this to him. "Well you see Naruto… Sasuke is the one who, u-um, messed me up."

Naruto stood up, kissed Kiba quickly but softly, and said, "I'll be back." He flashed a sudden smile at his lover and left. But Kiba saw the anger in his eyes that didn't come with the words. The overwhelming amount of rage that came with those words.

"It's okay Naruto. At least I'm alive." Kiba whispered.

Sasuke had no idea what he was in for…


	18. The Beaten

Chapter 17: The Beaten

Sasuke got up when heard three raps on his door. He smirked to himself, _Must be the dobe._ Opening the door he did find the blonde, he waited for Naruto to start crying and hugging him. But he received something he hadn't expected. Sasuke was suddenly knocked off his feet and his jaw was throbbing. He looked up at Naruto with confusion in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that you little shit. You have to know exactly why I back at this fucking place." Realization swept over Sasuke in a matter of moments: Kiba had not died. He opened his mouth but was silenced with another swing of Naruto's fist, hitting him in the stomach. The raven gasped for breathe. Shallow pants washed over Naruto's face as he leaned down and breathed in Sasuke ear, "You try to defend yourself and you're dead." He leaned back and Sasuke stared in terror at the boy in front of him. Naruto sat back on his haunches and stared down at the brunette.

"I did love you Sasuke. I truly did. I would have done anything for you, actually I did. I risked my life time and time again to keep you safe and away from pain. I was there for you when you didn't even realize it. Then when I leave you feel the need to go behind my back and try to kill Kiba? He didn't even do anything to you than just be there for _me _like I was there for _you." _Sasuke opened his mouth and anger flared in Naruto's eyes.

"You couldn't just let it go could you, Sasuke." There was another hit to the face, "You had to do it. I thought you realized the day I saved Kiba from you the first time that we were over. That 'we' would never be a 'we' again. That you had your fucking shot and you messed up. You're a bastard Sasuke and that's all you'll ever be." The next hit was hard to his chest, "You mess with people's feelings and make them think they're in love with then you screw them over. Now you want me back because I'm on somebody else's arm? Well that's never gonna happen bitch, because ever since I got rid of you my life has been happy and fulfilling. So you can shove that up your ass, 'cause you're not getting anything else in there."

Naruto stood up, kicked Sasuke in the side, probably causing a couple cracked ribs. Naruto looked down at the broken boy, "And you know the saddest thing is, you actually thought that you would get me back." Sasuke was shocked that he'd been found out. He thought he had masked his smugness perfectly. Naruto kneeled down on one knee and grabbed Sasuke by the collar, lifting him so they were face to face. Sasuke winced in pain and Naruto spoke one last time, "I will never be under your power again." With that he punched Sasuke in the nose, sending him crashing into the floorboards. He walked out saying to himself, "I will never again be beaten."

Naruto went back to the hospital. He found a very distressed Kiba in room 204.

"Naruto! Thank god, I can't believe you did that do you know how worried I was?"

"It's fine." He looked up at Kiba, "Sasuke will never hurt you again."

"I was never worried about that. I'm worried about you, are you okay? I mean after all that's happened…" Naruto smiled and walked over to Kiba resting his head on the dog's chest.

"I can hear it." Kiba sighed he knew what Naruto was getting at. "Everything you are, everything about you, relies on this tiny beating thing inside your chest. Kiba," Naruto spoke his name with the most passion he could muster, "you are all that matters and I would gladly throw away anything to make it so you would never get hurt again." Kiba's eyes filled with tears and he turned away, not sad but oh so joyful.

/

Kiba was discharged from the hospital a week later. And that's what Naruto did. He waited a week, bringing new flowers every day and opening the curtains in that dingy room. One day they got so bored they fool around in that room. Thankfully Akamaru scratched at the door before the nurse came in or they would have been caught for sure. But as fun as the hospital was Kiba was getting tired of being cooped up for so long. It was his last day and the healer said he could head out by noon. Kiba was so excited that he was almost bouncing off the walls. Naruto was excited too but kept it mostly to himself.

His heart was beating quickly as he thought about something on the walk home. Kiba and him had been dating for a while and he thought he should ask. But what if Kiba thought it would be weird? What if they weren't really together? I mean even though we've been through a load of shit together what if we were still just friends with benefits? As 'what ifs' ran through Naruto's head Kiba had begun to talk…. Well more like mumbled in Naruto's direction. Naruto turned his head, "What?"

"Well I guess if you don't want to then you could still have your own apartment I just thought-"

"Kiba I mean what did you say before….Wait a second what do you mean 'could still have my own apartment'?"

"U-uh you see," There he was stuttering again, though it was extremely adorable. "I-I asked if you wanted t-to move in w-with me?"

Naruto's mind screamed yes and he danced with joy in his head. But now being the more mature adult that he was (not) he jumped on Kiba knocking them both to the ground. He kissed Kiba full on, tongue and everything, then began a trail of nips and kisses along his jaw and down his neck. In between kisses he said, "Yes *kiss* I would love *suck* to move in *bite* with you."

Kiba visibly relaxed in his arms and let the treatment continue for a while. His pants were a bit uncomfortable but he liked the actions he was receiving to his neck that he couldn't bring himself to stop his ecstatic boyfriend. He moaned as Naruto ground down into Kiba's erection. "Ah-ah, stop it, Naruto. Ngh, we're in a public place…mmm."

Naruto looked up at Kiba's flushed face and gave into his protests, "Fine but you owe me when we get home." He leaned in to whisper sexily, "Make it a night to remember…." Having great motivation, Kiba picked up Naruto and ran home, carrying him bridal style. The young Shinobi had no idea what kind of night he was actually in for.


	19. The Home

Chapter 18: The Home

Naruto finally had a place he could live in without being alone. He could live with Kiba and be happy. But something was still missing and he couldn't figure it out. The fox was completely perplexed as to why he felt so full yet so empty at the same time. He couldn't comprehend the reason why he would feel like that. Listing reasons why he shouldn't feel that way his head filled with ideas. He didn't live alone anymore, Kiba was kind to him, he showed his emotions, and told Naruto what he was feeling. That should be more than enough reasons to feel whole.

Then why did he still feel so…..broken. Kiba had given him everything he ever wanted, how was it not enough. He tried to find a reason. He wanted…he wanted to be loved. Yet he didn't listen to his inner voice and pushed it to the back of his mind, _Yeah right! And be used again for someone else's personal gain. No way in hell._ Though he had a twinge of sadness at thinking that.

Kiba was out on a mission so Naruto was left to his thoughts for hours on end. That's how he came to the conclusion that if Kiba wanted to love him then he would admit it first and Naruto would wait for that day. But he would not subject himself to such humiliation again. He got up and went to take shower. He felt filthy after working out with Sasuke and Sakura. Yes they still had their daily meetings. This wasn't a problem for Naruto because even though he beat the crap out of the raven they still had great teamwork.

Though Naruto never spoke a word to Sasuke unless absolutely necessary and even then most of the time he spoke through Sakura. Who was completely okay with that because she was still pissed at Sasuke for what happened too. But now wasn't time to be thinking about the bastard he had focus on the hot water rushing across his skin.

He thought of Kiba instead. About the night before he left on his last mission. Kiba had taken him in the shower he was in now. He remembered the wet kisses the he left down Naruto's chest stopping to suck on his pert nipples; Naruto twisted his pink nub and moaned at the sensation. He pictured in his head that it was Kiba doing these things to him. Reaching down he started massaging his half erection. Pumping up and down, imagining Kiba's mouth wrapping around his cock. Sucking and licking in the most delectable ways, he groaned and leaned against the shower wall sliding down to the floor.

He spread his legs and reached down between them, he teased his puckered entrance before slipping a finger inside. He bit his lip and whimpered, it had been nearly a week since Kiba had actually taken him. It felt so good though, he pumped his cock rubbing the head with his thumb and gripping just tight enough to give him maximum pleasure. Then he hit _that_ spot and he called out Kiba's name.

Little did the blonde know that Kiba had just got back from his mission and had rushed home. He opened the door and saw no one inside. The brunette mood dampened a bit, because he had hoped his fox would have been there so he could give him a welcome back present. That's when he heard the shower running. _Good at least he wasn't out so I didn't have to go find him._ Kiba was just about to sit down and watch some TV while waiting for Naruto to get out when he heard, "Kiiiibaaaa! Ah, yes, right there. Mmm do that again!"

It didn't really surprise the dog lover but it gave him a raging hard on to hear Naruto's sexy voice full of pleasure, calling out _his_ name. He walked to the bathroom and opened the door quietly undressed quickly and slipped into the shower. What he found was the most beautiful sight he could have asked for. A blushing Naruto was on the floor of the shower, water running over him like a river, he was panting with his mouth open and his chest splotched red and pink. He had one had on that mouth-watering member and the other fingering inside his ass. Kiba just watched for a minute while Naruto had his eyes closed lost in a land of pleasure. But when he pumped up again with his fingers and let out a moan Kiba leaned down and kissed the smaller boy. Naruto opened his eyes in surprise and saw Kiba standing there, he grinned slyly.

Kiba kissed him again with more passion and Naruto reached up to wrap his arms around Kiba's slender neck. He loved that neck, he moved away from the Jounin's mouth and started sucking down his neck. Kiba moaned, he loved it when Naruto did this, it made him all hot and made him feel like he was loved….where did that come from? He couldn't think straight when Naruto had just wrapped his hand around Kiba's erection and began pumping it. He sunk to his knees and let his head fall on Naruto's shoulder. Inhaling the scent that was purely his lover's. He reached one hand down to start preparing his uke.

Naruto gasped when he felt Kiba's fingers teasing his entrance then slide inside his partially prepared hole. Kiba stroked within Naruto, it was hot and soft, it made him get harder just thinking about being inside the boy again. After a little bit he added a third finger and Naruto bit his lip, trying not to whimper at the slight sting. Kiba grabbed onto Naruto's neglected member and stroked it to distract him from the pain. The Kiba hit that spot and Naruto saw stars and let out a moan that sounded like Kiba's name. The dark haired boy smiled and began thrusting his fingers into that spot repeatedly.

"K-Kiba… mmm… I'm gonna-" Kiba stopped his ministrations and the boy whimpered as he pulled out his fingers. They were quickly replaced by the press of the head of Kiba's cock at his entrance. He looked deeply Into Naruto's eyes, the Kyuubi holder felt as though Kiba was trying to communicate something to him but was too distracted when he began pushing the head of his member into Naruto. Inch by torturously slow inch, Kiba engulfed his member in Naruto's tight heat. The fox thrust his hips upwards and Kiba moan at the delicious sensation that sent tingles through his body. He pulled out and thrust back into Naruto hitting his prostate dead on.

Naruto cried out and clung to Kiba, scraping his stubbed nails along his back. His whole body was on fire. Then Kiba grasped onto his member and began stroking time with the thrusts and it felt like heaven. He could hear Kiba's moans and sweet words in his ear, "Naruto… nh, oh god yes!" Kiba pulled away from Naruto to see his face, "You are so beautiful." Naruto's eyes shot open in shock and flushed a deep red. Closing his eyes again as Kiba thrust hard into his prostate.

"Kiba harder, please faster…" Kiba pounded into the fox boy like there was no tomorrow. Naruto was moaning louder with each thrust. Kiba was close to his limit, "Almost there… just a little more."

"So am I," Kiba replied, the blue eyed boy lifted his head and kissed Kiba with all the strength he had left. "Come inside me, Kiba…please." The dog owner's eyes widened and he quickened his pace with more vigor. Naruto moaned loudly and came into Kiba's hand. Kiba thrust in a few more time and spilled himself into the blonde.

By then the water had gotten cold so they both hopped out quickly and dried each other off. Naruto tried not to glow as much as he was but it was hard when there was a Kiba standing next to him grinning like an idiot. They went into Naruto's room and lay down.

"Man am I beat." He smiled at Naruto and the boy couldn't help but smile back. He encircled his arms around Naruto holding him close to his chest. Naruto tucked his head under Kiba's chin and snuggled into the older boy's chest. He always loved the smell of Kiba. It was earthly and musky; it reminded him of…well, home. He fell asleep in Kiba's arms and right then in that single moment the world was at peace, if only for a moment.


	20. The Love

Chapter 19: The Love

Kiba was nervous, very nervous. Naruto had gone off on a mission three days ago and was due to return that very night. That's why Kiba was so anxious. He had been pacing up and down that hallway all day trying to figure out the right words to say to his lover. He set up a special dinner, he had made Toro Sashimi for the main course and as sides he had rice, bamboo shoots slathered in sansho leaf sauce, and Udon noodles with clam sauce. He even put roses as a center piece and lit candles. But he still didn't know how he was going to tell Naruto. Sadly he had no more time to think for the exact person who he wanted to talk to walked through the door.

Kiba smiled and walked towards the fox. Naruto smiled back and wrapped his arms around his lover. They shared that tender moment until Kiba whispered, "Come on I have something special for you."

They walked into the dining room and Naruto's mouth dropped. It was beautiful, the lights were dim but not too dark. There were rose petals scattered around and on the table. The smell that was wafted towards the blonde made him drool. Kiba pulled out a chair for him and they had dinner.

Naruto noticed Kiba was being very gentlemanly. Though he looked nervous about something, tugging at his collared shirt, which he looked very handsome in, every now and then. He would ask him about that later, right now he was lost in how wonderful everything tasted. Naruto never thought anything could be as great as ramen but man was he wrong. This was the most delicious meal ever. The boy looked into Kiba's eyes and saw something more than he had expected but in an instant it was gone, as if…as if Kiba was hiding something from him.

His heart clenched as he thought of all the possibilities. Naruto got a grip on his feelings and told himself Kiba would never do that, he's not like Sasuke. They finished dinner and Kiba cleaned everything telling Naruto he could relax after he had such a long mission. Though he still felt guilty when Kiba's last Mission had lasted over a week.

Kiba finished cleaning and walked over to Naruto and smiled, holding out him hand. Naruto took it and Kiba led him to their room. The fox gasped at the sight he saw. White and red rose petals were scattered around the room and across the king size bed. Candles were lit and set on the shelves and window sill, dimly lighting the room but just enough to see his beloved Kiba's face. "What's this all about?" Naruto questioned.

"I just thought tonight should be celebrated especially for you…" Kiba looked at Naruto with a fire in his eyes the younger boy had never seen before. Naruto couldn't help himself as he leaned up and kissed his lover softly. Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto's smaller body, pulling him close. "Because I love you."

Naruto looked up at Kiba. Staring into the deep brown pools, there was emotion. And the only emotion that Naruto could see was _love_.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered, tears running down his face.

"For what?" Kiba questioned.

"For truly loving me. For treating me like I deserve to be treated. For telling me that I'm beautiful and amazing. And I love you, too. For everything that you've done and everything you are, Kiba, I love you, so, so much." Kiba stared down at the person who made his day so much brighter, who made him want to get up in the morning, who made him want to treat himself more correctly. He pulled Naruto closer to him, just enjoying the moment of their two bodies warming each other.

Later that night they made love. Slow and sweet, Kiba mapped out every contour of the body he missed so much. His tongue trailing all over the fox's body, making him squirm and moan in pleasure. That's all Kiba wanted to do forever, make his Naruto be happy. He looked at his love, _his love_, while he was inside of Naruto and saw a perfectly breathtaking and remarkable person that had been abused his entire life. And Kiba wanted to make it up to him for as long as he lived. They finished their lovemaking and fell into each other's arms like they were meant to be together from the beginning.

Kiba whispered soft 'I love you's' into Naruto's ear as he fell asleep. He was so happy to finally be loved back by someone, he guessed Naruto felt the same way after being used by Sas- no he won't even think his name during their time together. He truly loved Naruto more than he could say. They fell asleep knowing and feeling how much the other really care for them.

/

The next morning Naruto woke up and remembered what had happened last night and smiled to himself. He wanted to show Kiba for the rest of his life how much he really loved him. He wiggled himself deeper into the comfort of Kiba's arms sighed. Kiba woke to the feeling of Naruto nuzzling into his chest. He leaned his head into the boy's hair and reveled in the feel of Naruto's silky, soft hair across his face. "I love you," he said quietly, hoping Naruto would hear.

"I love you too, but I'm still tired so let's go back to sleep. I had a long night yesterday…" Naruto's muffled voice said.

"Didn't we both?" Naruto groaned and Kiba chuckled. "Fine we can practice later. Get some more sleep." He kissed the top of Naruto's head and listening the breathing of the sleeping boy he fell asleep.


	21. The Epilogue

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I hoped you enjoyed my story :)**

* * *

><p>The Epilogue: 10 Years Later<p>

"Hokage-sama, we need you to sign these papers before the deadline. If you don't so it soon then we may-"

"Yes, yes Sakura. I know I have to sign the documents." He said with a wave of his hand. "I will get to them soon I promise."

"Sometime today please Hokage-sama." With that Sakura left the blonde haired boy to his work. He had finally made it. He was the most powerful ninja in the entire fire nation. His own face was going to be carved into that mountain next to his father. Sadness swelled in him as he thought of his father. Everything he had done was to save the only things he cared about: the Leaf and his son, Naruto. But today was supposed to be a happy day. It was the tenth Anniversary of the day he had given his heart to Kiba. Forlornly he started signing the stupid documents; he didn't have time to think about Kiba just yet.

Since Tsunade had passed down the position of Hokage to him Naruto had moved into the official Hokage's house and asked Kiba to move in with him, who automatically said yes. He loved Naruto too much to say no. Today Kiba had a special surprise for Naruto when he got home. He couldn't wait for his blonde to come running through the door at any second. For now he had to worry about making the dinner as perfect as possible.

Naruto had three more papers to sign and then he could get back to his beloved Kiba. He rushed through them and ran out the window….why the window, because it's faster? He sprinted up to his house and burst through the door. He smelled something delicious and floated towards the dining room.

"Welcome home, love," Kiba said as Naruto walked into the dining room. He gave him a quick kiss and led him to a chair. The blonde looked at the table and noticed there was something familiar about the array of food. He thought back and then it hit him; this was the dinner they had when Kiba had first told Naruto that he loved him…the day his life changed for the rest of his existence. He smiled at the old memory.

"Thank you, Kiba. You always know the best way to make something special." Kiba smiled his brightest and they started to eat. Everything was as scrumptious as or better than the first time. Luckily this time he didn't have to wait so long to have Kiba, due to the fact that they had maids to clean up the dinner. Kiba led Naruto by the hand to the master bedroom, it was like walking into a memory, the candles were there and the same white and red petals floated around the room… making it the most enchanting place. Naruto turned and kissed Kiba.

"I love you so much it feels like my heart is going to burst." Naruto kept his voice low as he said this but still made it as fervent as if he said it louder. He just didn't want to ruin the atmosphere being to calm and peaceful.

"I love you too Naruto and that's why," he got down on one knee and Naruto's heart sped up, "I wanted to give you this." He held up a small velvet box. Naruto reached out a shaky hand and took the box. He opened it and read the inscription on the silver band Love has its troubles, but we conquered them together. For the first time since Naruto was with Kiba, he cried. "What's wrong?" Kiba looked at Naruto with genuine worry in his eyes.

"It's perfect. Thank you so much Kiba, I love it and you." He wiped the tears out of his eyes and hugged the happy man in front of him. He slipped on the ring and it fit wonderfully.

Naruto and Kiba made love all night long. Because that's how you somebody that you really care about them through little 'I love you's' and actions that make an impact. And even though you may have some troubles in your love, they will get better if you stick by the person you love the most.

* * *

><p>so that's it... please review and make me happy :) Byes!<p> 


End file.
